Power Rangers RPM
by YourHappyEnding13
Summary: Just a rewrite of PR R.P.M where Tenaya and Dillon have another sister and she is Heather 7. Tenaya and Dillon are the black and white rangers and Summer and Dillon have been together for 6 years and have a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Truman was up in the sky flying around in his jet, fighting the battle of Corinth. His big brother Marcus, was Eagle 1. Scott was Eagle 2.

"Eagle 1, this is Eagle 2, request permission to engage!" called Scott through his transmitter.

"Negative, Eagle 2. This zone is too hot! Maintain your course. I'm drawing fire away from Alley Delta." Marcus replied. Scott's eyes widened as he took off his gas mask. He would be the one to sacrifice himself for the city.

"No! Marcus, no! That is a negative!" he yelled at him, hoping and praying that his older brother would listen to him, just this once.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm losing altitude!" Marcus cried through the transmitter. Scott felt like someone took a hammer and smacked him in the heart with it.

"No, Marcus!" he cried.

"This is Eagle 1's last transmission." he heard Marcus said crestfallenly.

"Marcus, no!" his sobs wracked his body, his vision getting blurry. Then the jet next to him, Marcus, exploded. "Marcus." he sobbed. Then he was hit, and his jet spiraled downwards. He pulled the eject lever and verbalized it. He shot out of his jet, and landed on the ground, his ankle twisting as it hit the hard desert air. At least 50 yards, an explosion rang out. That had been his big brother. One last final tear made its way softly down his face as he turned away and walked towards shelter.

**Later**

Scott limped through the wasteland that was once Earth. He grunted as pain shot through his ankle, making him fall to the ground. Scott held his side and coughed until he caught the sound of a motorcycle revving. He looked up to see a figure on a motorcycle. They stopped right in front of him and someone got off. He couldn't tell what she looked like because of the visor.

"I'm Summer." she said. She leaned down, wrapping his arm and ankle.

"Let's get you back to Corinth." she told him, helping him stand and get on the motorcycle. They spotted the domed city of Corinth, but it was far, things exploding everywhere, and the gates were about to close. Scott sighed.

"We're not going make it." he said sadly. Yet, he was slightly relieved. He'd be with his brother. He wouldn't have to watch his world go down in flames.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, pulling her visor over face. She revved through the sand and they got so close.

"We're not going make it!" he yelled to her as he perceived the closing gates. Now he was worried he would be with his brother, yet in a more painful way.

"We'll make it." she said with such reassurance, you wouldn't know that the gates were even closing. They slid under the gate just at the right time and she took her helmet off, revealing her golden locks, and somehow? Scott fell for her. But the sad thing? When she took off her gloves, he discovered a beautiful ring on her finger with a golden band and a bright silver diamond. She's engaged.

"Mommy! You're safe!" he heard a young girl yell. She looked about 5. She ran to Summer.

"Hey Babes!" the woman said happily as she brought the child to sit on her hip. She had a child? The thought saddened him.

"Eagle 2." said his father, Colonel Truman.

"Sir." replied Scott.

"Where is Eagle 1?" asked the Colonel.

"Eagle 1 is down sir." said Scott, his voice breaking.

"Dismissed." said the Colonel quietly.

"But Dad..." started Scott.

"I said, dismissed." Colonel Truman said quietly, but firmly. Even if his expression looked hard, you could see the sadness glinting in his eyes. He turned away and walked away with his head soldier. Scott sighed. His life wasn't the greatest now.

XXX

**Flynn McAllister **stared at all his dismissed papers. He tried to find a job that included helping people which was his passion, but none worked out.

"I guess you were right, Dad." he said in his thick Scottish accent.

"No good deed goes unpunished." Everything shook as if it was an earthquake. But it was much worse than that.

"What in the world, Flynn?" said his father. They suddenly heard a voice from the computer, telling them to hurry to Corinth City. As they brought their tools to the new house in the domed city of Corinth, they heard a woman yelling "Please, you have to go back for the others!" to the bus driver who had just pulled up in a bus.

"Sorry Miss, it's just too dangerous." he said walking away.

"But please, there's still people out there." she said.

"Do _something!_ You have to help!" she yelled. Flynn gasped slightly, trying to compose himself to grant his father's wishes.

"Please, my little girl." she said.

"Her name is Penny. She's only 5 years old!" she yelled. At that, Flynn stopped, his Dad stopping in front of him, wondering what he was doing. He couldn't take it anymore. His passion was too strong for him to give up because of a few dismissive papers.

"Sorry, Dad." he whispered. He dropped the tools with a loud _clang _before running off to the bus.

"Flynn, no!" cried his dad, running after him. Flynn stopped in the door of the bus,

"It's just who I am!" he yelled before turning and sitting in the bus driver's seat. Flynn drove through the outskirts where the battle was raging. He searched for survivors. He stopped at a random place and people piled on and into seats.

"All right, come on." he said.

"Thanks." said an elderly man, who had climbed on, patting the young man's shoulder. He looked through the dust to check for anyone else, but only saw Grinders. He was about to close the door until he heard a little girl's scream. Flynn jumped into the crowd of Grinders, fighting them off, trying to find the girl. He brought a small girl on and closed the door. But a grinder had tried to jump through and ended up getting cut in half.

"Hey, are we going to die?" asked the little girl.

"Not today." chuckled Flynn. When they got back to Corinth, Flynn through the other half of the grinder out, mumbling, "You no good worthless piece of crap." The woman came up to the door, and he gave her the child. He got off after helping a few people off who thanked him.

"There you go." said his Dad. Flynn's smile dropped at once.

"Look at you, racing off to your certain doom for a group of people you don't know. Are you proud of yourself, son?" he asked.

"Dad, I-" he explained to his father, but was cut off.

"'Cause _I_ am. All these years telling you that superheroes don't exist. Turns out, the whole time, I was looking at one." he said, clamping a hand on his son's shoulder. And as if it could sense Flynn's mood, the weather creator of the dome gave a brighter sun.

XXX

**Summer Lansdown **rode over logs and onto ramps on her motorbike. She skidded to a stop in front of her house where her butler Andrew was holding a towel.

"Please get this, I need everything to be perfect for this evening. He's coming to spend time with me on my birthday, I hope he likes it." she exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Summer." said Andrew, handing her the towel.

"Thank you." she replied, giving it back to him, and letting him move out of the way before she revved off, back into the mud.

**An Hour Later**

She held up her mirror, covering her pink lips with nude lip gloss.

"At exactly 3:30, the door will open and everyone will come in, yelling "Surprise!" Then at exactly 6 o'clock, he will be here." she put her lip gloss in her pocket.

"Yes, Miss Summer." he said.

**Five Minutes Later**

Summer used her footrest to paint her nails and told Andrew, "The Hot Tub will be set on relax and there will be a bottle of wine, with 2 glasses. You have it set up, don't you, Andrew?" she asked. Andrew finished cooking the servings for the party.

"Yes, Miss Summer!" he called, sticking his head out of the doorway.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Summer had changed into her Gi and was practicing karate with Andrew.

"You have the play room set for his sisters and Sonny, right Andrew?" she asked, as they fought. She ended up knocking him on his butt.

"Yes, Miss Summer." he said.

**Two Hours Later**

Andrew went to open the door and let Summer's friends in the mansion. They all yelled 'Surprise!' and Summer had to pretend she was something she wasn't. Not anymore anyway. Fake smile, surprised gasps, they all used to be real, until he came into her life. He made her good. He showed her a brand new life. What it could be like when you weren't a snooty rich person. After the party was over, Summer opened the door for 4 people.

"Hello, Summer." he said huskily.

"Hey, Dillon." she replied. His two sisters, Heather and Tenaya came in behind him.

"Hey Summer!" said Tenaya.

"Happy Birthday." said Heather as they hugged. Then a small 5 year old came over to Summer and said "Mommy!"

"Hey Sonny." said Summer.

"How about you go into the Playroom with your aunts so I can spend time with your daddy on my birthday?" asked Summer. The small girl nodded and left her mother's arms to go play with her aunt. They went into the Playroom and Summer took Dillon's hand, leading him upstairs.

"Come on, babe. I have my own birthday evening planned." she said happily.

"That's one of the things I love about you." he said, kissing her passionately. A few minutes later, they had gotten their swim suits on and got into the hot tub with a couple glasses filled to the middle with wine. Dillon held a box out to Summer as she cuddled up to him and she gasped.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?" she asked. He nodded, grinning. She sat up and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He grinned and looked into her eyes, opening the box to reveal a huge, bright diamond.

"Summer Victoria Lansdown, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he asked sweetly. She giggled and said "Dillion Shawn Johnson, Yes, I will marry you!" she tackled him, making them have to go underwater. They came up to breathe, and the ring didn't fall out of its box. He slipped it onto her finger, and they kissed. Then after another glass of wine, Andrew came out and handed Summer a box.

"Miss Summer, Sir Dillon, sorry to interrupt your romantic evening, but Miss Summer, this is from your parents. They say it's has been in the family for generations." he said.

"But I thought they would come and see me on my birthday." she said. Dillon put a hand on her waist for support. Her parents had never come for any birthdays or holidays and they promised that this time they would be here. But they had broken a promise yet again.

"I'm sorry, but they're in Paris, gambling." he said. Summer sniffled and Dillon kissed her head softly. Her tears dried, and they got out and got dressed. Just as they were about to share another heartwarming kiss, the ground shook. They all ran and somehow ended up in a wasteland. Then Grinders appeared. Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya fought through them. Heather couldn't. She was blind. They ended up taking Dillon, Heather, and Tenaya.

"Dillon!" Summer called helplessly.

"Summer!" he called back. Summer was all by herself. Her fiance and his sisters were just kidnapped, and her butler had died on the way to Corinth. But, her beautiful daughter was there for her. They made it. They sat with her parents, a cup of water in her hands.

"This is Eagle 2! I'm down. I'm sending in my coordinates." a radio yelled through a transmitter.

"Where is he?" she asked a worker sitting her cup down.

"We can't get to him. We're about to seal up the city, there is nothing we can do." he said. In the next minute, Summer was suited up and was on a bike to go save the missing soldier.

"Summer! Honey! You're not actually going to go out there to save a pilot!" her mother told her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked her father.

"For the one I love!" she yelled at them.

"And who would that be?"

"Dillon Johnson." Summer said softly. Her parents gasped and a small voice said "Good Luck Mommy." They looked down and saw a blonde, brown-eyed five year old.

"Mommy?" asked Summer's mother.

"Yes. This is your granddaughter, Sonny." said Summer, holding her daughter's hand.

"Granddaughter? But I'm too young for a granddaughter!" Summer's mother growled.

"Who is the father?" asked her father hesitantly.

"Dillon." said Summer, with more confidence. Her father growled softly. The Johnsons had been a pain since they had become rich. They were a family that lived in an old rundown house and he didn't know how Summer had met their son, but the little... _thing_ they had going on would not continue.

"Now you listen. Those Johnsons-" he started, his finger in her face.

"No, stop. I don't listen to you anymore. Don't even think about me. Just keep me, and my daughter, our of your lives. 'Cause my fiance and my daughter have changed my life. For the better." said Summer as she pushed his finger out of her face and snatched off the necklace they gave her, handing it to them and racing off to not only save a pilot, but to start her own independent life.

That is how the first 3 Power Rangers began.


	2. The Road to Corinth

_Listen carefully , OK? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm-The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world's computer system. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them and Venjix declared victory. But it's not over. Not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please. Hurry._

**1 Year Late****_r_**

Somewhere, outside the dome, all you could see was sand, for miles, miles, and miles. But, you were able to hear rumbling. Somewhere down a dirt road, a black fury raced. There was a man driving, but you couldn't see his face because he wore a gas mask. Same with the female on his left. The man swerved a little, then stopped. He got out, grabbing a giant water bottle from the trunk and poured some into one bottle and more in another. He reached in and shook the girl, who was asleep. Her eyes shot open under her mask and she got out, going over to him. He gave her a bottle, and they both lifted the mouth part of their gas mask and drunk some. They both got back in and drove again. They stopped again.

"Why are we stopping?" the female asked. Her brother didn't answer. He just got out. He walked over to a yellow flower and poured the last of his water on it. She rolled her eyes. He did that on every yellow flower they passed. They didn't know why, but his favorite color was yellow. She got out and gave him the gas detector, He scanned the area and it said "Oxygen clear." he threw it through the open window and took off his gas mask as did she. They both had black hair and brown eyes. Dillon and Tenaya, brother and sister. Sighing from the relief of being able to take off that mask, they turned to get back in the car. Then they heard a noise. They had advanced hearing because well, you'll find out later. They scanned the area. Grinders tip-toed towards them slowly. They walked around the fury, and neither stood there.

"Hah!"

"Hyah!" they heard. The siblings jumped over and attacked the grinders. And somehow, during all that fighting, the little yellow flower was never harmed. Dillon and Tenaya got back in the car, leaving behind the remains of the torn up Grinders. They stopped about 15 miles away from the remains and Dillon pulled out a map. They put it on the back of the car, and they both had lemon lollipops in their mouths.

"Where are we going next?" Tenaya asked her brother. But he didn't answer her. He was 10 feet away from her. He put a key in a watch he had and turned it a couple times. It played a song. He didn't know who showed him that song, but he listened to it whenever he could. After he listened to a few seconds of it, he turned it off and went back over to his sister who was impatiently tapping her foot. They looked at the map for a few seconds until they felt something on their backs. They moved to turn around, but were stopped.

"Hold it right there! Eyes front!" said a high man's voice.

"Hands up! Hands up where I can see'em!" he said. The twins looked at each other and picked their suckers out of their mouths, held them up, and dropped them into the sand.

"Ok, now _my friends_. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to count-"

"No." the twins said to him.

"Wait, what no? How can you say no? I-I-I haven't even told you my demands yet. Now you've made me lose my train of thought." he said. The siblings chuckled quietly.

"You wanna start over?" Tenaya asked him, in between chuckles.

"No, no. Let's just...keep going. Uh, I need to take your car, let's say "borrow. I-I need to _borrow_ your car. That sounds better." he finished.

"And those are your demands, huh?" asked Dillon.

"Yeah, yeah, non-negotiable." said the captor.

"Can we say something now?" she asked.

"Sure."

"No." they said again.

"Ok. You know, that's fine. I wasn't gonna bring this up, because, uh, it's kind of rude, but I'm the one holding the blasters here. Plus, I'm a desperate and dangerous-" he started, but was cut off.

"Hey Dillon, how does your _blaster _feel?" asked Tenaya with a smirk.

"I don't know, Tenaya, how about, round, somewhat about yours?" he said, with a mirrored smirk.

"I don't know, round, but full." she said.

"Are you sure it's not that muffler and a tail light you got from those cars over there?" Dillon asked. The man widened his eyes. That's _exactly_ what it was.

"Maybe, I mean. That's an interesting theory, but a smart guy like me, he might-uh, he might disguise his blaster-" he started, but Dillon turned around hitting the muffler and tail light out of his hands, growling. Tenaya grabbed the guys' bag, who was small for such big words, and searched through it.

"Any food, water, gas?" she asked him. He had fallen on the ground, being terrified by her brother.

"Uh, no, no..." he muttered.

"That's some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow from you..." he said. She threw the bag at him, and they headed towards the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" the boy asked them.

"You can't leave me here!" he yelled. He listened to the coordinates that were being given by the radio.

"Corinth? You're looking for Corinth city. Hmm? Am I right?_'_ he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the radiation makes compasses go all screwy. It messes with the radio frequencies too." he said. "Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there."

"If you knew where Corinth was, you'd be there." Dillon said, heading for the driving seat. But the boy stopped him again.

"I was! I mean, I just came from there! Look, I'm serious." he pulled something out of his bag.

"See? Corinth city I.D." he said. Dillon took it from him and laughed. He showed it to his sister, who laughed louder than he was.

"Ziggy? Your name is _Ziggy?_" he asked.

"Yup... that's me." he said.

"What are you doing out here, Ziggy?" Tenaya asked as she stuck her tongue out at her brother. He chuckled at her, handing the ID back.

"Well, that's a long story, but I'd love to just tell you on the way." he said. Tenaya groaned and let him get in the back. Hearing her groan, he decided "Or I could just keep my mouth shut." he said.

"I like the second one." she said. They rode in between trees now.

"So you still haven't told me your names." said Ziggy from the back.

"I'm Dillon, and she's Tenaya." he said.

"And do you know someone named Summer, or Sonny?" Tenaya asked him.

"No. Why?" he asked. Tenaya pulled one of her brother's hands off the steering wheel and pulled down his sleeve. On the front of his wrist, was a tattoo of the name _Summer_. On the back of it, was Sonny's name.

"Oh. Someone special to you buddy?" asked Ziggy.

"Don't call me buddy. And, I don't know." he said. "You mean, you don't know who you are?" he asked.

"Not at all." said Tenaya.

"You know if we're going to be the 3 musketeers-" Tenaya rolled her eyes.

"I think we should work on our communications-oh wait! Wait! Wait!" he yelled. Dillon slammed so hard on the break, he thought he broke his foot.

"See? Ziggy promises? Ziggy delivers." Right there, in front of their eyes, was the domed city of Corinth.

"We probably just want to pull off the road here and wait 'till dark." Ziggy suggested.

"We can't stop." said Tenaya with no emotion.

"_What?_" Ziggy hissed. Dillon looked at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"We're running on fumes, if I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it up again." he said, staring at the city.

"No. No. This is a joke, right?" he asked.

"_Y-You're not serious, right?_" Dillon smirked and looked at his sister who was smiling as if she was the chesire cat.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." she mumbled, looking back at Ziggy who was about to cry. They went full-speed.

"Ok, uh, we need a reality check here. All right, let me spell this out for you. No one has ever run the barricade into the city in broad daylight. Understand? No one!" he yelled at them.

"Well, we're as close to no one as your ever going to meet." Dillon said. As they drove, Grinders appeared on bikes. Ziggy turned around, them giving him a fright.

"It's the perimeter patrol! And they're right on top of us! _RIGHT ON_ TOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tenaya?" Dillon asked. She pulled out a plastic sack of lemon flavored suckers, handing her brother one, and keeping one for herself.

"Really? Now? OK... OK... This isn't happening. I'm running the Venjix barricade in broad daylight, with Willow and Willy Wonka at the wheel." he cried. Tenaya removed an explosive from under her seat and put her sucker in the middle of it. She threw it behind them and it landed on one bike. The brother and sister laughed as they saw the explosion.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." said Ziggy. Tenaya chuckled again.

"Oh trust me, you're already there." she said.

"Ok, uh, close call, but I think we still have enough time to, uh, turn around, and back up before we hit the Venjix Barricade!" he yelled, as he saw the machine. Ziggy, thinking they would die, grabbed a sucker from Tenaya and decided to spend his last moments going on about his dreams.

"I always wanted to play a musical instrument. I could've been the best clarinet player in the world..." he muttered. A thermix charge was thrown at the Venjix Barricade and it came down, letting the 3 people into the domed city. Ziggy opened his eyes and blinked stupidly.

"I'm alive. We made it!" he yelled happily. Then they heard a mechanical whirring.

"Not yet..." muttered Dillon, looking behind the car. Three people raced in front of the car. One had blonde long hair, and a bear on the back of her leather jacket. Dillon looked carefully at her, and on the back of her wrist, he saw the name Sonny. He widened his eyes and gaped. Next to her was a man with a curly, small afro, and a red eagle on the back of his jacket. and last, there was another man with a shaved head and a blue lion on the back of his shirt.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" they yelled pulling phone-like things out of their pockets. The blonde turned into the yellow RPM ranger, the afro into the red, and the shaved into the blue. The 3 raced into battle.

"Did you see the girl?" Dillon asked his sister.

"Yeah, what about her?" Tenaya asked her.

"She had Sonny in the same place on her wrist I do. Do you think she's Summer?" he asked.

"Maybe." she muttered.

"Engine cell activate!" said the red ranger, holding a blaster and putting a cell inside it. He connected it to a sword.

"Nitro Sword! Ha!" he yelled. The two others fought on their own. But the yellow rangers' moves looked familiar to Dillon.

"Ow." he muttered, grabbing his head.

"You all right, Dil?" asked his sister. But he was too busy, in a flashback.

_ Dillon walked down the street. He had just come from his job at the karate club and he was beat. He almost home when he heard screaming coming from an alleyway. Dillon looked down it and widened his eyes as he saw two guys getting the jump on a blonde girl. She was kicking and punching and by the looks of it she had gotten a few others down onto the ground. But the two last ones seemed to be the toughest. She finally got them off and made a run for it, but didn't get that far as one grabbed her arms and restrained her. Dillon took that moment to jump in and pulled the guy off of the girl and held him back against the wall, his fist in his face. _

_"I suggest you leave this girl alone, or we'll going to have a problem." he growled in the man's face. The guy was easily 5 inches shorter than Dillon, so he was easily frightened. He grabbed his pal, and they ran away. Dillon went over to the girl. _

_"Thanks for your help." then she looked him in the face. _

_"I'm Summer." she smiled. _

_"I'm Dillon." he greeted. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue. Like the ocean. And silky strawberry blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. _

_"Hey, there's a Mexican restaurant down the street. Do you wanna grab a bite? I mean, beating thugs can work up an appetite." he smirked. _

_"Well, excuse me, Mr. 'Dillon', are you asking me on a date?" Summer teased, putting a hand over her heart. _

_"Well, yeah. I'd say so." he smiled, bringing out the charm. _

_"I'd love too." she smiled, and they walked down the street to the restaurant. _

Dillon shook his head and smiled.

"That's Summer." he said.

"What?" Ziggy asked him. He explained his flashback to them.

"Do you think that asking out' went well?" Tenaya asked them.

"Well, that depends. If I come up to her and she kisses me because she misses me, I'll know it went well. If she slaps me, well, yeah, we were probably done a long time ago." he said. While they were talking, the attack bot appeared in front of their car. Summer saw and leaped on top of the hood of the car. 'Dillon's black fury?' she wondered. She pulled out her blaster yelling "Back off!" at the monster and blasting him. She turned around to salute, but saw the one person she never thought she'd see again.

"Dillon?" she asked. He smiled, just the way she said his name, she missed him. He could see through her visor, her blue eyes. Blue as the ocean, he used to call them. Then a bunch of memories hit him like a brick.

_Summer stayed the night at Dillon's house. She woke up and felt his arm around her. She got up and was careful not to wake up Heather or Tenaya. Summer put on his shirt and tip-toed down the stairs. She quickly made yogurt. After she made the yogurt, she ate her own and made a note saying she made it. She went back upstairs and fell back asleep. Then she was awoken by her beloved who was smiling. _

_"OK, my sisters officially love you. They love the yogurt you made." he said._

_"Well have you eaten yours yet?" she asked. _

_"No. I want to share it with you and Sonny." he said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach. They went downstairs, with Dillon shirtless, and he sat her on top of the counter. He grabbed his bowl and a spoon. He took a spoonful and waved it up and down in front of Summer's face who had her mouth wide open. Dillon led it in and she smiled after swallowing. _

_"I love you. And I love you, too, Sonny." he said, putting his hand over her large stomach. _

_"We love you, too." she replied, putting her hand over his._

**NEXT**

_"Please Summer, don't you love me?" he asked her. _

_"Yes, you know that!" she cried out. They were on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, and Summer didn't want to hurt him, by having to leave him if her parents found out. _

_"Then take a chance with me. Your parents won't get in between us. We're 21, they can't tell us what to do anymore. I love you, Summer. And if you love me, take a chance." he told her, grabbing her hips, forcing her to look in his eyes. She stared at him. Then she did something that surprised him. She grabbed him by his neck and kissed him._

**NEXT**

_Summer stood in Dillon's living room with Tenaya and they were trying out yoga. Both of their hair was in a bun, they had on a belly shirt and yoga pants. They put their hands together and put their feet on the inside on their thigh. Dillon sneaked up behind his sister and girlfriend, and both of their eyes were closed so they didn't notice him. He got up closer, grabbing both of the girls by their hips and hugging them to him. He laughed at their shocked faces. The girls laughed and pushed him off._

**NEXT**

_ The couple sat on the top of a hill, well, Summer sitting and Dillon's head in her lap as she caressed his head. _

_"How many hours have we been here?" asked Summer. Dillon checked his watch. _

_"Three." he mumbled, snuggling deeper into his girlfriend's crossed legs. She chuckled as he fell asleep. _

_"Sonny!" she yelled for her daughter. Three year old Sonny ran over to her parents and smiled at her father's sleeping face. She punched him in the head twice._

_"Huh? Oh, you're gonna get it you little munchkin!" he said, getting up and chasing his daughter who giggled and ran away. He caught her and Summer came over, kissing their daughter's head._

**Finally..**

_Dillon walked along the beach, with his family since his family died. He had two wonderful sisters, the best girlfriend, and a beautiful daughter. Sonny sat on his hip, giggling at something her aunt said, Summer held his hand, laughing with them, and his sisters laughed in front of them. Nothing could be better._

He had most of his memories. But there was still something fuzzy. Like, his younger sister. He couldn't tell what she looked like or how she sounded. But he knew he had one. He remembered his daughter, Tenaya, and Summer. The beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that stood on the hood of his car. She shook her head and got off the car, staring at him. Dillon smiled. It was the only real smile that Ziggy had seen from this man. Summer smiled underneath her helmet and tears came to her eyes. Imagine how happy Sonny would be. The red and blue rangers came over to her and asked "You ok?" She nodded, and they raced off to finish the monster. They destroyed him in minutes.

"Yeah! Go Rangers!" Ziggy yelled behind them.

"Rangers?" asked Tenaya.

"Yeah. Power Rangers." said Ziggy in a 'duh' tone.

"What are Power Rangers?"


	3. Fade to Black and Brighten to White

**I OWN NOTHING! **

Ziggy stared at the two siblings with shock coloring his features.

"What do you mean, 'What's a Power Ranger?'" he asked carefully.

"There." he pointed at red who was charging at the monster with his nitro sword.

"That." he pointed at blue who was charging at the monster with his turbo cannon.

"Those." he pointed at the Summer who was also charging at the monster, but with some small car. Ziggy, Dillon and Tenaya had gotten out of the car to watch the fight. Dillon stared at the yellow RPM ranger with a grin. Once the monster was destroyed, Dillon and Tenaya were about to get back in the car until Ziggy grabbed them both by their jackets and pointed up at the sky.

"Look." he said. There were millions of drones flying towards them. Then the Rangers heard their mentor speak through the transmitters in their helmets.

"Rangers, do you have a visual on the incoming targets?" she asked them. Red looked up at the sky with the rest of the team and noticed the drones. His mouth gaped in absolute shock until he realized Dr. K was awaiting an answer.

"Uh, affirmative." he said quickly.

"They'd be a bit hard to miss." Blue muttered, his accent thick as it was last year. They landed on buildings, some still flying in the air, shooting lasers.

"Whoa." said Ziggy. Some of them shot at the car, where Ziggy screamed. He jumped through the open car window, hoping for some shield from the lasers while the siblings just stood and watched.

"Rangers, I'm downmorhping the zord attack vehicles to you. Stand by." said the mentor. The zords roared down the streets, ready to come to the command of their owners. The Rangers jumped inside.

"We're in!" he said. The lasers shot at the zords as they were driven.

"Attack formation delta! I'm on point!" Red yelled.

"Watch hose blasters, red!" Summer yelled.

"Drones to the east!" called Blue.

"Going airborne!" yelled Red as he flipped a switch. The eagle grew wings and flew with the drones. He attacked a few of them and then landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Blue, clear a path for yellow!" yelled Red.

"Right, I'm on it." He led his lion to crush a few of the drones, making a path for Summer to get through. But Summer was hit by one laser. She groaned and Dillon growled. Ziggy spotted grinders, ready to finish Summer by ambushing her with a bigger laser. He crawled through the car, next to the window where Dillon was and pointed at the laser. He groaned softly and muttered "I hate grinders."He threw open the door that Ziggy was in causing Ziggy to move over. Tenaya was still watching the fight. He tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't work.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he muttered. He punched the dashboard which made it start up. He backed up fast, ready to run over any grinders that tried to hurt Summer. Dillon crushed trash cans making the grinders fall back, and the laser flew up, making it shoot all the drones.

"Grinders are neutralized." said Red. Summer had no words as Dillon smiled up at her from the car. She got down and took off her helmet. Dillon smiled at her and she rushed to him. She grabbed his face as he grabbed her hips.

"It's you." she smiled.

"Yeah. And it's you. Every time Tenaya and I stopped to rest out there, I had this pull on my heart. Seeing you, it finally stopped. I knew I loved someone. Now, I know it's you. And I always knew yellow was your color." he smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her before he was grabbed by the arms. They looked behind them to see Tenaya and Ziggy in restraints, too.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked them.

"Don't worry, Miss Summer. He won't be bothering you, anymore." a soldier said.

"But he wasn't- guys!" she struggled against the restraining of her two teammates, who covered her mouth and held her arms. She shook her head as Dillon stared at her, his eyes filled with sorrow as he was dragged away. They scanned him and one soldier said "Detecting internal Venjix hardware. Generation 7 at least." He widened his eyes. He didn't even know that was there. Summer also widened her eyes. But she didn't care. As he was put in the car she turned on her friends, who had turned her loose a couple seconds ago.

"So you don't know how much I missed him and love him? I've cried myself to sleep every night, and so has my daughter! You want to make Sonny suffer. She has a father. And that was him! That's the 'Dillon' I've been going on about for the past year. He's the reason I saved you!" she pointed at Red. He looked down as she continued.

"How could you do this?" she cried as she completely demorphed and ran over to her motorcycle. The two guys looked at each other, wondering what they would do about their female teammate.

XXX

Summer had gone upstairs and locked her door. The only person she let in was her daughter, and after she told her what happened, she came out crying. She ran to her room and locked the door just as her mother did. The boys scanned the attack bot after they de-morphed.

"So what'do we got here, doc?" Scott asked the screen.

"Something different, radically advanced. Venjix technology is now evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the firepower in our zord configurations, Venjix will over-run the city within a month." said the screen.

"We're gonna have to activate series Black and series White. There's no way around it." said Flynn.

"Yes, but we don't have an operator that can handle that bio hardware. Where are we supposed to find one now?" said Scott. Summer had been listening from the stairs. She smirked slightly, an idea forming.

XXX

In a cell, Dillon and Tenaya sat side-by-side.

"So you're aware that you have robotic technology throughout your body, but you have no idea how it got there?" asked Colonel Truman.

"We just learned today." said Tenaya.

"You don't know who you are?" he asked.

"Nope." the twins muttered.

XXX

In another cell, Ziggy sat alone.

"Who am I? You want to know?" he asked.

"Let me tell you who I am. I'm the type of guy who knows exactly when to keep his mouth shut, and that's all you're gonna get out of me." he pointed a finger at the guards. He crossed his arms and lied back. The guard clicked his pen and Ziggy yelled.

"Okay! You win! You've broken me! I-I'll tell you everything!"

XXX

"So what exactly _do_ you remember?" asked the Colonel. Dillon and Tenaya looked at each other.

"I remember him."

"I remember her."

"I remember my niece."

"I remember my fiancee."

"And that we need gas." they said.

XXX

"And that was the first time I-I ever had the courage to, to look myself in the mirror and just love myself, unconditionally." The guards nodded and smiled at each other.

"But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Let's, let's back up, and, and we'll cover the rest of my preschool years." he said.

XXX

"So, we can also assume that these robotic upgrades provide you with enhanced abilities." he said. Summer and Sonny appeared by the cell. Sonny smiled at the fact that her father, who she hadn't seen in a year, was right in front of her.

"Extra Strength." he said.

"Improved..." he started, but knocked his coffee cup over. Dillon dived and caught it, keeping the coffee in the cup. Summer smiled at him as he returned the cup to the Colonel.

"Sir, I'm gonna mark that down as a definite 'Yes'." said Hicks.

XXX

"And then, I would, I would wake from the dream only to suddenly realize, hold on, that part wasn't a dream at all. I had actually gone to school in just my underwear." Ziggy told the 7 guards he had attracted.

"Well, my friends, that was a tough thing to bounce back from, especially since by that time," He opened a marker.

"The rash had spread so far down the back of my...," he wrote a red spark on his drawn back.

XXX

"You can see my problem here. How am I supposed to know, if you are humans that are part machine, or machines that are part humans?" the Colonel asked.

"Maybe you can ask her?" Dillon said, pointing to Summer and Sonny.

"Miss Summer, you know children aren't allowed back here," said the Colonel.

"Well, this is her father who she hasn't seen in a year, so I thought it'd be fine." Summer said sarcastically while glaring at him. The Colonel glared back at her, then he led Hicks out.

"Get him to side with us, or he's a goner." he whispered to her. She nodded and walked in there. Tenaya and him stood up. Summer grabbed Dillon and pulled him in. They kissed and hugged tight. Sonny was hugging her aunt. Sonny ran over to her dad, who picked her up and smiled at her.

"I missed you princess." he told her. She cried and laughed at the same time, hugging him tight. Summer hugged Tenaya.

"How are you? Are you ok? I mean, look at you. You're a Power Ranger." he told his fiancee, holding her hand.

"We're good. I'm sorry that the guys got you in here." she said. Seeing their confused faces, she said "My teammates. Oh yeah, and there is something else I wanted to give you Dillon. And I remember this song." she muttered, handing him his watch. She kissed him quietly and left. He put his key in it and listened to the soft music as it played.

XXX

Tenaya lied quietly on the bed, with Dillon walking around their shared cell and Ziggy in a chair.

"Don't worry, yeah, my uncle Marty, he's a very reputable personal-injury lawyer." Ziggy said.

"We don't plan on staying..." said Tenaya.

"Right, so it's an escape, OK. When are we gonna bust out of this can?" asked Ziggy.

"We?" asked Dillon.

"The only people I plan on taking with me, is Summer and my daughter. And that's only if they want to come." he said.

"_And _give us one reason why we should take you with us..." said Tenaya as she stood up. Ziggy looked down for a couple seconds.

"Shadow Puppets." he muttered a couple seconds later. Dillon and Tenaya looked at each other confused.

"_Brilliant _shadow puppets." he said, before putting his hand behind a sheet, making a chicken.

"That'll come in handy." said Dillon sarcastically.

"Listen, I could be a big help. I've got a lot of friends in here." he whispered. A line of prisoners walked by their cell.

"I'm gonna end your world, Ziggy!"

"First chance I get, you're finished." said a couple of them. Dillon and Tenaya crossed their arms, looking at each other, then at Ziggy.

"He must have me confused with, uh, some other Ziggy, because I-" then, the same prisoner grabbed onto the bars of their cell.

"It's game over, Ziggy." he yelled, shaking the bars, too aggressively for the people in the cell.

"We're gonna ghost you, man." said another one.

"Well, that's uh, kind of, uh, kind of a long story." he said.

"I'll bet." muttered Tenaya before patting him on the back and lying on the bed.

XXX

"But I mean, their machines, though, aren't they?" asked Flynn, as they spoke to Dr. K about Summer's suggestion. Summer glared at her companion, and noticing the glare, he muttered "Respectively."

"They're technically humans, equipped with Cybernetic modifications." spoke Dr. K.

"Technically? Now, I'm just a simple Mechanic, I'm not a scientist, but I'm looking and seeing metal, I'm seeing bolts, and I'm seeing circuitry, all right? Now, if that is not a machine, I don't know what is..." he muttered, trailing off as he saw Summer's red face. She growled, stomping on his foot, hard. He groaned.

"I'm just gonna sit down now." he said, limping over to the couch and sitting down.

"Scott, you're team leader. This is your call." said the Doctor. Scott turned to his crush.

"Look, Summer. I seriously hope, you know what you doing with this, I really do, because I cannot see anything impressive about them at all." he said. They walked away, leaving Summer to stare at her fiancee's and his sisters' bolts and metal.

XXX

Ziggy, Dillon, and Tenaya walked up the winding stairs in the prison to lunch.

"I may not be the ideal partner, but, you know, I'm here, and I'm somebody." he said as they passed a guard.

"You can't just do it alone." he said to the twins. As they walked in the door, an Asian man with an American accent noticed Ziggy.

"Ziggy!" he said. Everyone stood up, throwing chairs and tables, so they were all surrounding him, Dillon, and Tenaya.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in the city after what you pulled." said the man. Ziggy chuckled as the guard left the room.

"Ronin, Ronin, listen, tha-that was a big misunderstanding. Uh, my friends and I came here to explain." he gestured to the twins.

"He with you?" Ronin asked them. They looked at each other.

"Nope." they said and pushed through the circle. The men grabbed Ziggy and lied him across a table.

"You know your problem, Ziggy? Respect. Even in here, they respect me. You see those deserts?" he pointed to trays of green and pink jello.

"That strawberry one? That one is mine. They make that just for me. It's a sign of respect. You have no respect, Ziggy. Not for anybody, or anything, and that's why you'll always be a loser." he told the younger boy.

Dillon and Tenaya heard the harsh insults and something pounded in their hearts. Regret and guilty. They looked at each other and practically told each other the plan through their eyes.

"An outcast. Alone." continued the man. Dillon and Tenaya picked up the trays and walked over to the last couple pints of strawberry jello. Tenaya picked up the first half, and Dillon picked up the last, getting their attention by tapping the ladle on the pan.

"I'm gonna make an example out of you, Ziggy. So no one ever dares to defy me ag-" then the man heard the ladle.

"Hey!" he said, noticing the jello on their trays.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his clique surrounding the twins now.

"My brother and I were getting some dessert." said Tenaya.

"You should have picked another one, my friends. The lime is just as good." he said.

"Then, you won't mind eating it." said Dillon. Ronin glared.

"You should walk back to your table now while you still can."

"We are. And, we're taking out desert with us." said Tenaya.

"You'll never make it." glared Ronin, he grabbed Dillon's shirt, making Tenaya grab his arm. They were protective over each other. Dillon nodded at his, by 5 minutes, younger sister and they nodded at each other.

"Let's find out." said Dillon. His eyes glowed yellow before he went into action. Tenaya stared at her brother's eyes in confusion before she fought the inmates alongside him. Throughout all that fighting, all the roundhouse kicks, punches and flips, they kept their jello in their tray. When they were done, they smiled at all the unconscious bodies that surrounded them. They sat back at their table and tasted the jello.

"Mm." muttered Dillon, shrugging.

"That's right, ladies. How you like me now? And believe me, there is plenty more where that came from." said Ziggy, getting off the tables and walking over to Ziggy.

"Guys-" he started when he got over there.

"Forget it. We just wanted some desert." said Dillon. Then another prison mate, who probably didn't see what happened, put his hand on Dillon shoulder.

"Hey, man. You're in my seat." he said. Dillon looked at Tenaya, who was glaring at the man, but he didn't notice.

"Eye, I said you're in my seat, bro." said the man. Ziggy laughed.

"Uh, Hector, you might want to let this one slide." he muttered.

"Why? What are these little fools gonna do?" asked Hector. Dillon and Tenaya looked at Ziggy, who smiled and made an O shape with his mouth.

XXX

"Yay, Daddy!" said Sonny, happily, clinging to her mother. The team, and their mini-sidekick, were watching the footage in the prison, as the prisoners fell down the staircase. Summer grinned at her daughter and her teammates.

"Sweet mother molasses... " said Flynn as Scott looked down. Summer stopped the tape.

"Impressive enough for you?" she asked Scott. He bit his lip and looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

XXX

The team and her daughter walked over to the cell. They walked in and Dillon have a lop-sided grin, seeing the love of his life. His eyes flashed yellow again.

"Whoa..." muttered Summer.

"Why does that keep happening?" he asked frustrated.

"Maybe we have someone who can tell you." said Summer. She opened a mini-laptop that showed the K on it.

"What is that?" asked Tenaya.

"That's Dr. K" said Sonny. Dr. K spoke.

"Dillon, I've been looking through the files, that my team hacked in about 6 months ago from Venjix HQ and it shows that Venjix created each of his cyborgs, and a partner for each. Series Ranger Yellow, I'm afraid to say that, you and Dillon were both meant to be half Venjix hardware. The grinders got it mixed up and took Tenaya instead. Venjix had plans because he knew that you and Dillon were both the best fighters in your state. He wanted you two to lead the Grinders and be his two generals. Your eyes glow yellow because you can tell when your partner is near."

"I was meant to be... a machine?" asked Summer. She looked away and then walked out of the cell.

"Mommy?" asked Sonny, running after her mother.

"Well, back to business. Dillon, Tenaya, we'd like you to be our Black and White Power Rangers and don't even think of objecting because that's the only way you'll ever get out of this prison. So, you in?" asked Scott not so subtly.


	4. Rain

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Four of the rangers walked into the garage.

"Here we are. Home Sweet home." Scott said to his two new team members. Summer was hanging onto Dillon's arm, her face in his sleeve and he was consoling her more than he was listening to Scott. She had taken the machine thing hard and the fact that the man she was in love with had been caught and turned was not helping.

"We call it The Garage." Scott continued. Then they spotted khaki pants underneath a blue truck. It was Flynn, working on his truck.

"See if you can guess why." he said, his Scottish accent getting thicker as he slid from under the truck. Summer let go of Dillon and ran upstairs as the two looked around the garage. But Dillon ran upstairs, following the girl of his dreams. Tenaya approached Scott's car.

"Yours?" she asked. He smirked at her and slid his hand across the hood.

"All 700 horses." Tenaya rolled her eyes.

"Cute toy." she muttered, walking past him. He stared at her in disbelief. Was her piece of junk any better? Yeah right. Tenaya, Flynn, and Scott went over to the monitors and other computers where Flynn spoke.

"These are the real toys." he smiled as Tenaya looked in awe at all the computers.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" she asked, turning to Scott.

"It came from me." said the largest monitor as it flipped to a white screen with a large capital K on it.

"Come in, I'll show you. " a door opened and smoke cleared out. The three ventured through the door where Dr. K began its story.

"Three years before the Venjix Virus attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeleton robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life when we had a breakthrough— the discovery of a universal bioelectric field. An unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these— the ranger prototype series covert infantry bio suits." as it said this, the capsules that the ranger suits were in lit up, showing the red, yellow, and blue ranger suits.

"Right, because nothing says 'covert' like bright red, yellow, and blue spandex." mocked Tenaya as she headed over to the suits.

"That is not spandex!" growled the computer.

"Doc K can get a little defensive about his work." muttered Scott looking towards Tenaya.

"The material is a self-assembling nanofiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy." the computer growled.

"My mistake." laughed Tenaya as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Now, is this machine-washable or strictly dry-clean only?" she joked once again.

"You've seen this in action. You know what it can do." said Dr. K.

"Yes, and it's all very impressive. But I don't belong here. I mean, my brother, he's always been about saving people. That's even how he met Summer— he saved her from two thugs who had gotten the jump on her— and he belongs here. I've saved no one. I'm not cut out to be your white power dude." she gestured to the white suit in its capsule.

"Ranger Operator Series White." Dr. K growled once again.

"Whatever. I'm no superhero. Besides, I've got places to go." she muttered, putting her hands in her pocket.

"Promises to keep." reminded Scott as he walked over to her.

"Something like that." she muttered, looking up at him.

"Now, as I seem to remember, the only place you have to go is back into that cell where we found you." Flynn threateningly told her, stepping up besides Scott.

"And just how long do you think that's going to hold me, Blue Boy?" she laughed.

"Flynn, forget her. This chump would never make it through basic training anyway." laughed Scott. They left the room and Tenaya watched after them. She then called "Testing? What testing?"

XXX

Tenaya gathered her brother, niece, and best friend for their Testing and Dillon had already decided he would stay with Summer and Sonny whether he became a ranger or not. But he would still go through the Testing just in case he would be good for series Black bio hardware.

**Dillon's Testing**

_Motor Reaction and Adaptation Capability_

Dillon jumped and dodged, flipping backwards and forwards as balls were thrown at him at lightning speed.

_Field Motion Recovery_

Dillon had done maybe 200 push-ups, all with the full-weight of a boulder on his back.

_Liquid Immersion Capabilities_

Dillon fell backwards in a human-sized tank of water, head first. He looked over to Summer and Sonny who watched him with large smiles. He waved at Sonny, smiling, and winked at Summer.

_Anatomical Flexibility_

Dillon bent his leg fully back causing Sonny to cover her eyes giggling. It really was a disgusting sight to see.

**Tenaya's Testing**

_Three-Dimensional Special Orientation_

Tenaya held onto the bars of the wheel she was spinning in as it spiraled her around and around and around.

_Anatomical Stress Resistance_

Tenaya leaned back as the stimulator shook like an earthquake. She smiled at the small family she had here and winked.

_Panic Control Reflexes_

Tenaya flipped through a magazine, her legs crossed as fire erupted all around her.

_Horizon Line Recovery Time_

Tenaya jumped and flipped on her pogo-stick as everyone watched her with amazement.

XXX

"Their scores are too high to measure." exclaimed Summer as she looked through the papers.

"Their bionic implants are giving them the extra reflex and coordination skills." Dr. K reminded them.

"I don't care!" growled Scott as he threw his hands up in the air. They didn't know that Dillon and Tenaya were listening from Tenaya and Summer's rooms.

"I'm sorry, Summer. I just don't trust these guys." he turned to Summer. He trusted Dillon. He had saved his crush's life, and he wanted him to leave so he could have Summer for himself. Scott really didn't trust Tenaya. _She_ seemed like bad news.

"Well, Dillon is staying, whether you guys like it or not. So you better just learn to live with it." Summer remarked rolling her eyes. Scott growled at that as Dillon smiled.

"Look, Scott, I don't trust him either. But it's not like we have a whole line of other qualified candidates just stretching 'round the corner, now do we?" Flynn growled, pushing past Scott towards the kitchen.

"We have no choice." interrupted Dr. K as Scott looked ready to throw something back.

"Series Black and White need to go operational before the city's defenses are breached again!" the monitor warned.

XXX

"Corinth City. A self-sustained, self-contained living environment. Everything's recycled, everything's programmed. Even the weather." Scott told Tenaya as they walked down the street. Above them, the domed sky sounded with thunder.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to show me what it is I'd be fighting to protect." Tenaya sighed. She looked around and she could see a family having a picnic, a couple kissing under a tree, and mostly, Dillon and Summer sat on a bench watching Sonny run around and play.

"I'm only trying to show you what it's worth fighting for." he told her.

"You're only _trying _to make me care." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, once you're DNA is bonded to the series-white morpher, it's permanent. We'd be trusting you with all this." he gestured to the beautiful park.

"Plus you're brother is staying here. So is your best friend and your niece. They may be rangers, but they need you. They trust you, Tenaya." he tried to persuade her to care.

"Well, they shouldn't. They can't." she sighed.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"I'm just not that kind of person. As I told you before that's always been Dillon. It's never been me, who saved the guy and fell in love and saved a city. Besides, someone trusted me to save them once, and I—" she started and Scott cut her off.

"You're still out there looking for them even if you can't remember who they are. You're the kind of person that I would want saving me." Scott muttered. He looked towards Summer remembering when _she_ had saved him and his heart broke again as he watched Dillon and Summer share a passionate kiss. But he looked down at Tenaya and his heart soared. As he looked toward her again, he walked off with Flynn. Tenaya glanced around the park once again as rain fell down. She saw many families getting under umbrellas, she saw the guy put his jacket over the girl and most of all, she saw her family walking off back over to Flynn and Scott. They looked happy. Maybe she could help. She'd stay and be around family, and maybe that person she needed to save wouldn't rely on her as much as they used to. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be fine. Suddenly, the rain stopped, and she headed over to the 3 rangers, her brother, and her niece.

"So you'll do it?" Scott asked smiling. He easily read the smile on her face as she looked around at them.

"I'll do it. But I have a condition." she looked to her brother, and he smiled, knowing what she meant.

XXX

Ziggy walked through the prison cells dodging the prisoner's hands that would probably choke the life out of him if they got to close.

"Hey, guys. Look, I'm sorry. I-I'd love to stay, I really would. But I have some work for this little group. I don't know if you've heard of them. Um, they're called... the Power Rangers." he smirked as the criminals and crooks screamed at him as he walked away. He headed toward the rangers.

"Hi. Ziggy Grover reporting for duty." he shook hands with Summer and almost tackled Dillon. Sonny was behind them, laughing at the strange man going on and on about how he was such a huge fan of the rangers. Flynn reached his hand out for a handshake, but Ziggy pulled him in for a hug and Flynn patted his back with an uncomfortable expression.

"Remind me why we're taking him with us?" Scott turned to Tenaya. She shrugged for a moment then chuckled.

"He makes shadow puppets." she laughed at Scott's expression as Ziggy came over to hug her.

XXX

Back in Dr. K's lab, Dillon and Tenaya stood in the middle of the room.

"Series Black and White DNA morph-bonding sequence initiated." Dr. K voiced above them. The siblings winked at each other as they fingered the morphers on their wrists. They each put the engine cell in their morpher. As they both set, the suits disappeared from their capsules. The two smiled underneath the helmet, taking a stance in their new suits. Dillon clenched his fists to get used to the texture of the spandex locked onto his skin. They both had the same outfit except different colors. Tenaya had a six on her chest instead of the five that Dillon had.

"Series Black and Series White unlocked. " Dr. K finished the initiation as the siblings took in their new outfits. They looked over to the original three that morphed.

"Congrats." Summer smiled as she headed over in her yellow spandex, the others in blue and red.

"How's it feel?" Flynn asked.

"It's a little tight, but, um-," started Dillon.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ziggy sat over in a spinning chair, his mouth full of popcorn as he spoke. He continued to clap.

"This has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my— wait! Wait! Wait!" he exclaimed.

"Don't move! Hold that pose! It's perfect." he yelled. The rangers looked at each other and moved into a more comfortable position. Dillon beside Summer, Tenaya next to Dillon, Scott next to Tenaya, and Flynn beside Scott. Ziggy reached into his pocket to get his phone.

"Yellow, squeeze a little closer to black." he muttered.

"Um, hey man..." Dillon started, figuring his new teammates, sister, and girlfriend were uncomfortable. Along with himself. Ziggy went on and on as he took the picture, and Flynn muttered "Oh, this is just embarrassing."

"Oh, yellow, you're eyes were closed. Let's try another." he laughed, looking over the picture.

"Can he even see my eyes?" Summer muttered to Dillon in question.

"Black, can I see you smile? You're a power ranger, have fun with it." Dillon gave him a moderately annoyed expression. Ziggy had known him longer than the red and blue rangers had known him and even they realized he barely ever smiles unless it's when he's jubilant. Plus, you can't even get a glimpse of his face.

"Come on, take the shot already." Tenaya said, her voice showing what her brother's face was showing. Ziggy put himself into the picture and he called

"One, Two, Three, Rangers!" Dr. K cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm kind of, um— I'm kind of ruining the special ranger moment here, aren't I? Maybe stepping on tradition, just a bit..." he muttered subtly. The computer cleared its throat again, interrupting him.

"Totally cool, I understand. Just pretend like I'm not even here." he said, zipping his mouth, locking it with a key, and throwing the key away. But, he came back up to the monitor.

"But there's one thing I have to know. What's with the spandex?"

XXX

Next thing Ziggy knew, he was scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

"Talk about sensitive." he sighed.

"Would it be a cliche for me to point out you missed a spot?" said Dr. K virtually dancing in its revenge. Summer walked past and daintily laughed as Ziggy sighed.

"Welcome aboard. No turning back now, is there?" asked Flynn, heading over to the siblings holding a blanket and pillow for Tenaya. They had a room set for her upstairs, but no sheets were on the bed yet, so she had to apply them herself. Scott headed over to them.

"OK, so you got Summer's room over there, our rooms are over there, that way. And Sonny's room is right beside Summer's." he pointed. Then he heard the soft music playing in Dillon's watch.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" he asked Dillon. Dillon looked at him ready to answer until Summer came over to them.

"Yep. We used to sleep with it every night." she smiled up at Dillon and kissed him gently. Earlier that day, after much convincing, Dr. K gave permission for Dillon and Summer to share a room and that's what Summer told him after the kiss. Seeing the exchange, Scott sighed unhappily and glared before heading up the stairs.

"Tenaya, you're room is up there, right next to mine." she smiled as Dillon closed the small trinket. Tenaya thanked her before heading upstairs. Summer grabbed Dillon's hand, and he went along with her up to their room.

XXX

_A girl stood in front of her, a watch in her hand. She saw Dillon strapped to a bed in a hospital like gown and he was yelling "No!" to both of them. But she could feel it wasn't directed at the two of them. She looked at her brother that stared at her with fear in his eyes. She reached out to touch the girl that turned to her with white eyes. Their hands slipped away from each other and she heard her brother scream one last time before _she jumped up in her bed, breathing heavily. She thought about that other girl. Who was she? And why did she have white eyes? She sighed, breathing steadily, before getting out of bed. She put on her white T-Shirt and the black jacket she had along with her black skinny jeans. Tenaya stood and walked out the door, heading over to Summer and Dillon's room. She opened the door silently and saw the couple spooning, Dillon's face buried deep in Summer's neck and Summer clasped her small hand with his. The way they looked, it looked as if he was protecting her. That's the way it had always been. They had protected each other. She sighed, seeing her brother look peaceful for the first time.

"I hope you guys are happy together..." she smiled sadly before closing the door. She went into Sonny's room where the little girl was sleeping peacefully with her stuffed yellow bear and new stuffed black wolf. Tenaya leaned down and kissed the small girl's head.

"I love you, Sonny. And I hope you never forget that." she headed out the door. She rushed down the stairs and ran over to Ziggy who was still scrubbing the floor.

"Ziggy!" she cried, pulling him off the floor.

"Do you know a way out of the city?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"Out? You mean— you mean out. _Out."_ he exaggerated, making a couple hand gestures.

"_Just_ tell me!" she growled. Ziggy sighed and shrugged.

"Well, they vent propane gas from station 19 at dawn, but-but you've only got, like, _two_ seconds in between burns." Tenaya looked away from him and headed toward Scott's red racer. She unhooked her morpher and threw it into his car.

"Tenaya, wait!" Ziggy called. But, she opened the door and sat in the seat, and hot-wired the car, using her nail. She figured, if she has venjix-hardware, might as well use it.

"Tenaya! You can't just go!" Ziggy tried to persuade her.

"Tenaya!" he yelled, hoping to wake the others. Tenaya's brother might talk her out of it.

"Ziggy, tell my brother, my sister, and my niece, I'm sorry." she told him, before the tires squealed and she raced out of the garage, into the wasteland where dawn was just awakening.

XXX

The rangers were awakened by the alarm sounding. They each got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. Sonny still slept peacefully, the earplugs in her ears keeping her from worrying.

"Some kind of substance dispersed from inside the city is disrupting the shield frequency. We have multiple panel breaches." Dr. K said. But as Scott, Summer, and Dillon made it down there, they realized that Scott's car was gone. Ziggy sat on the stairs with a forlorn and guilty look.

"Tenaya." Dillon muttered. They turned to Ziggy who shook his head.

"She said to tell you, she's sorry." he muttered. But Scott had different thoughts.

"What? My car!" he growled. Over at the computers, Flynn had finished.

"I've traced the source. It's coming straight from sector 4 water plant." he let them know. Scott was standing in the space where his car once was.

"But my car. _Nobody_ touches my car." he said with a disbelieving face.

"That's going to have to wait." Flynn said. Summer turned to her fiance and said "Dillon, you can't go."

"What? Why not?" he said, his eyes flaring at the thought of not protecting her.

"Because, without Tenaya here, your morpher won't work. They were made together. You can't have one without the other. Just stay and watch Sonny." she told him. He growled.

"Fine. Be careful?" he pleaded.

"I will." she smiled before kissing him and running off with the team, leaving him with sad eyes.

XXX

Tenaya sat in Scott's car at station 19. The radio was going on and on about broadcasting frequencies. She sighed and tapped the steering wheel. Her foot teased the gas, not pushing down, but not letting up. Her mind fleeted to her brother, sister and niece. Were they thinking of her now?

XXX

The Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers raced toward the scene. They stopped with the help of their skidding boots. The big tentacled monster turned toward them and growled.

"You guys just keep getting uglier." insulted Scott.

"You're too late. I've already released the mist." the monster cackled evilly, pointing down to the lake where green mist was released and going faster into town.

"And a battalion of grinders is flooding into the city." he laughed as Grinders appeared around him.

"Attack!" he yelled. The grinders came toward them.

"Engine Cell Activate!" Scott called, causing his teammates to do the same. They each ran forward with their blasters.

"Nitro Sword!" Scott called. As the blaster changed to a sword, Summer and Flynn fired at the grinders. The battle raged, each of the rangers doing their parts. When Summer and Flynn finished their batches, they met in the middle and jumped in the sky, aiming at the two grinders before them. They both shot at least one. Then they went back to back. Flynn shooting the left, and Summer shooting the right. As the grinders were easily destroyed, the monster cried out "My grinders!" As Summer, Scott, and Flynn regrouped, Scott called out "And you're next!" They raced toward him.

"Not so fast." the monster said as he created a large pile of fire. He fired it at the rangers who just moved through it. Scott started first.

"Street Saber!" he yelled. He slashed the monster a twice, leaving the rest to Summer and Flynn.

"Zip Charger!" the yellow ranger called. She zoomed it off her arm, and it attacked the monster.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn yelled, taking the big ray gun off his shoulder and pointing it toward the monster.

"Fire!" he called as it shot. The monster flew back, but stayed on his feet.

"You think you've won? The other grinders will keep you busy while I tear this city apart!" he threatened. He disappeared in a flash of water. The rangers ran to the spot where he once stood, but he was gone. Scott groaned before turning to his teammates.

"Let's move!" he ordered before they ran towards the scene.

XXX

Tenaya sat in front of station 19, watching as the fire appeared and disappeared. She tapped her finger against the wheel, and watched her watch. A few more minutes. A few more minutes and she'd be looking for her again. Her? Who was her? She'll find out. She knows she will.

XXX

The Rangers arrived near where more grinders were. Dr. K spoke to them.

"He's traveling in the city's main waterline, going right into the harbor." he voiced as the rangers ran.

"On our way! E. T. A - Three Minutes" Scott said. They ran for a few more minutes before the Doctor spoke again.

"Rangers, sensors are detecting movement ahead of you. Try to proceed." He said. But as they neared the grinders, Scott spoke.

"They're blocking our way to the harbor." he said before they stopped. There they stood, and they realized, grinders were surrounding them from all sides. "We're surrounded." Scott stated the obvious.

"Oh, boy." Flynn muttered in discouragement. The Grinders advanced on them, so the rangers had no choice, but to fight. Flynn took left, Summer took right, and Scott ran forward. Flynn threw punches left and right before spinning with his fist out. He took out the few surrounding him, but more kept coming. One kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into the arms of two others. But as the two tried to hold him, he swung them both over his arms and they slipped away. As another threw a punch, he ducked and advanced on others. Scott threw a double punch to the chest of one, and kicked another before being thrown to the ground. He got up quickly and sent a kick to one before he was grabbed around the waist.

"They're everywhere!" he cried out as he pushed another off of him. Two of them kicked him in the back and for a second, his vision went blurry. His arms swung everywhere, like a child throwing a tantrum. Then, when he could see again, he realized, he was surrounded, and they were coming at him as a group. So he ducked before the weapons could connect with his helmet. He pushed out of them and they attacked him even more. But most of them were going for Summer. He called to her, but she didn't hear him. There were groups around her, and she fell to the ground.

"I can't get them off me!" she yelled in pain. She threw a few off and it gave her time to get up before two grabbed her arms again. As they held her, two went for a punch. She kicked the two in front of her before flipping the two behind her. As more came at her, she rolled out of reach. Flynn went for his special power.

"Time Manipulation Burst!" he called. Everything froze around him and he attacked most of the few surrounding him. And when time returned, the grinders exploded. He came out of the manipulation and more surrounded him again. He stumbled into a group of them.

"Energy levels dropping." He moaned in pain.

"Burst Attack!" Scott called. He raced toward a group of grinders at lightning speed. They exploded behind him when he finished.

"Levels reaching critical." he groaned.

"Energy Blast!" Summer called, holding a ball of energy in her hands. She threw it toward them and it rolled at them and knocked them down like bowling pins. Her energy levels dropped.

"There are too many of them!" she cried out. In front of her, and only her, stood an army of grinders.

XXX

"No, they're pinning us down!" Scott yelled in anger.

"Guys, we're almost out of juice!" Flynn warned them. Dillon glared at the screen that showed the rangers levels dropping. The thing making him angry, Summer's was the lowest.

"That's it! I'm going out there." Dillon yelled.

"Ranger Series Black, you cannot. Going onto the battlefield without your morphing partner would be unwise." Dr. K warned him.

"My fiancee is out there practically dying because no one's doing anything. Tenaya's probably out of the dome already and I don't see either of you getting up and doing anything!" he yelled at the doctor and Ziggy. Sonny, still in her monkey PJs and holding a black stuffed cat, walked into the lab.

"Daddy?" she asked softly, rubbing her eyes. Dillon looked to her, his hard glare turning soft at her small puppy eyes.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, kneeling to her height.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Not anymore. I have to go help, Mommy, OK?" he asked the girl. She nodded.

"Stay safe?" she held her pinkie out in hopes for a promise.

"I promise, baby." he whispered locking his pinkie with hers before kissing her head and running into the garage. He peeled out in the black fury, Ziggy and Sonny watching after him.

XXX

The rangers regrouped, but once they came together, they got shot at. They landed on the ground and groaned in pain. They all looked up to the army that surrounded them, but noticed a path being made. Not the grinders just moving aside, no, they were being pushed aside and beaten. Grinders retreated away from the figure and when the path was clear, it showed an angry, yellow eyed Dillon. His eyes went back to normal brown at the look of Summer and the others. He helped them all up and Summer wanted to say something, but decided she'd wait until they were finished. The energy levels rose, but still near critical level. Dillon went along fighting through them effortlessly while the other rangers tried to keep up with him.

XXX

Ziggy watched the levels rise and fall again and realized Dillon was right. He and the doctor were just sitting there, doing nothing. His eager mind formed an idea. He turned to the computer.

"Doc, can you tap me into the feed for this radio transmission?" he asked frantically.

"Don't _ever_ call me Doc." The monitor growled.

"Just tell me how to do it. I-I want Tenaya to hear." he told him his plan quickly.

XXX

Tenaya's eyes flared in determination as the time came. She pulled the lever and slammed on the gas. She drove steadily toward it, ready to leave the dome and go back to the life that her and her brother once had.

XXX

"Rotate Attack! We need to conserve energy!" Scott yelled to his teammates, excluding Dillon. Flynn was getting pushed back easily, and Summer wasn't getting attacked at all. They were just stalking her. She tried to create a ball of energy, but it didn't work.

"I'm out!" she yelled. And as they came at her, she tried to fight back and it was slightly easy, but her energy was wary.

XXX

Ziggy was quickly disconnecting and reconnecting wires, trying to find the perfect one to get Tenaya to hear.

_'Me too!'_ he heard Flynn say.

_'Summer, watch your six!'_ he heard Scott say.

_'I can't! They just keep coming!'_ she cried. He heard a low growl and raised his eyebrows, knowing who it was and that Summer was being defended already. Finally, he got it.

XXX

Tenaya gradually got faster and faster as she neared the flames. Then she heard _'Dillon isn't enough, without his suit!'_ It was Scott's voice. Coming through her radio. How did that happen?

_'They're relentless!'_ Dillon yelled to his teammates. She widened her eyes and slammed the breaks, trying to convince herself again. They didn't need her, they were fine.

_'Flynn, behind you!'_ Scott warned.

_'Scott, behind _you_!' _Flynn warned the red ranger. No, they're fine. They're good. They're rangers, and they can handle it. But what did they mean, Dillon wasn't enough without his suit? What if they did need her?

_'Dillon, watch out!'_ Summer yelled. _'_

_Get out of the way!'_ her brother screamed. Then, she heard a pained cry from her sister.

_'Summer, no!' _Dillon yelled. That was it for her. The tires screeched and she swerved. She drove away from station 19 with the thought_ 'I'll be fine. Definitely.'_

XXX

Summer was pushed against a car in the middle of the street by a grinder that was immediately pushed away from her. She looked up seeing a head of brown hair and a tall frame that punched a couple grinders away from her. She smiled before taking on a few others. Scott fought as well but was pushed to the ground.

"Scott!" Summer called. Flynn was thrown to the ground, before they all looked up, and saw a red racer.

"Hey!" growled Scott as he saw the rubber on his precious car being burnt. The car raced behind him. Dillon smiled, running to the front of the car as it stopped. He nodded at his sister who nodded back. She opened the door, waiting for a second before stepping on it. She flew towards her brother, who caught her arm and swung her around at multiple grinders. He stopped swinging her and caught her around the waist to set her onto the ground.

"We always have been better as a team, weren't we?" she asked. He laughed before they turned to their team. They felt a slight sensation on their wrists and looked to see that their morphers were glowing. They nodded again and flipped the switch on their morphers.

"RPM! Get in gear!" they called the morphing sequence before their suits came to the call. Then as if it was rehearsed, in the same tone, same stance, and same _exact_ words, they said "I _hate_ grinders!"

XXX

Back in the lab, Ziggy had heard the two morph, and he was looking at the energy levels expectantly. The red, blue, and yellow levels were still critically low, black levels and white levels showed up on screen. Ziggy smirked, knowing his new friends came through.

XXX

"If you scratched that, I'm gonna make both of you wish you never came here!" Scott threatened. Summer hit him over the head and he mumbled "Ow!" The two didn't seem phased by what he had said as Dillon turned to him.

"You take care of big ugly. We'll keep the grinders busy." he said.

"But, Dillon-" started Summer.

"There must be hundreds of them!" Flynn warned.

"We know. Venjix should've sent more." Tenaya laughed. And with that, her and her brother went into action.

"All right, let's do this!" Scott said.

"Right!" Flynn and Summer both said. The red and blue rangers ran off, and with one last look at Dillon and Tenaya, Summer followed right behind them. As they ran, they pulled out their morphers.

"Calling zords!" Scott commanded. The eagle, lion, and bear were called on. As they jumped into their respective vehicles, they called "We're in!" They stuck their morphers on and set their levers on overdrive. Scott's eagle was the head, Summer's bear as the stomach, and Flynn as the legs. A head flipped out of the top of the eagle, showing the face of the megazord.

"High Octane Megazord!" Scott finished. The monster, shot juice out of a hole in his chest.

"He's firing!" warned Summer.

"Deflect!" yelled Scott. They didn't notice until the last minute, but a tentacle shot out of his arm, heading for their legs. It tripped them, and they fell into a bridge, breaking it.

XXX

Dillon and Tenaya could dodge shots and explosions erupted behind them that weren't meant for them. They ran through them and Dillon punched each of them in the stomach repeatedly. He kicked and threw them. One tried to punch him in his chest, but it didn't work at all.

"You want some?" he asked before elbowing in the fist and double punching his chest. He fought through them quickly and when he got to a last one, he knocked him over a few barrels. One tried to hit him in the head, but he caught it and laughed before stepping forward. The grinder cowered in fear as Dillon said "Bad idea!" He threw it to the floor where it tried to punch him again, but he caught its fist. He twisted its arm and threw him along the concrete.

"Who's next?" he growled. He jumped and did an air kick that landed on 5 grinders. The kick threw two of them into cars. They came at him from behind, but he easily blocked them. They overpowered him only a bit, so he took his blaster out and they felt the wrath of it. Another came at him, so he grabbed his arm and used it as a defense. He shot the grinder behind from it and threw that grinder to the ground. He ran forward before kicking off of one, disarming him in the process and flying, shooting at others. Dillon landed, blaster in hand, and _smirked_.

XXX

Scott got his team back up and looked left and right between the bridge to see cars coming from both sides. He sighed in frustration before putting his arms up.

"Come on! Hurry!" he called as the cars went over their arms. The monster growled, before coming at them while they were still trying to keep the street intact. He attacked them, and cars stopped immediately.

"Hold on!" yelled Summer.

"We can't!" yelled Flynn. He tried to hit one more time, but they got a grip and immediately caught his hand. As they tried to fight them off, Summer screamed "He's way too big!"

"I've got an idea."Flynn said. They wrapped one of his tentacles around one side of the bridge and another arm across the other part.

"Now, I've got him." Flynn saluted.

"Initiate weapon!" Scott commanded. Out of their leg, jumped a sword, and they caught it.

"Super Saber!" they chorused together.

XXX

Tenaya called on her weapon.

"Nitro sword!" she yelled. She fought through the blasts that were being sent her way and when they were done, she ran forward. She sliced at three, continuing to move through the crowd of grinders. Then she used the heels of her boots to skid through a group, all the while, taking them out each. She finished, and laughed, blowing out the top of her nitro sword.

XXX

As they got ready for the last strike, fire busted out of their ears. Scott pushed his lever all the way back up.

"Punch it!" he called. They skidded towards the monster, dust jumping behind them.

"This is it!" Scott called.

"Right!" Flynn yelled.

"Let's go!" Summer finished. The monster screamed.

"Let's go!" They yelled together as the saber strikes the monster. It strikes 4 times before the monster is finally finished. As the monster exploded, the megazord stood proud and tall.

"Enemy is down! Down and out!" finished Scott.

XXX

Ziggy began to jump and down and screamed "Yes! Haha! Whoo!" For some reason, he raised a hand to Dr. K looking for a high 5. But he sighed.

"Please stop that." he asked nicely.

XXX

"Dillon, come in. Are you there?" Dillon heard Summer ask on his communicator. He and his sister both removed their helmets and Dillon held his wrist to his mouth.

"Yea, Summer. I'm here." he smiled.

"Ranger White, give me a status update, _now_!" Scott growled. The siblings looked at each other and smirked, before turning to the large pile of grinders in behind them that had purple electricity starting from one end and going to another.

"I'll be fine." she muttered.

"We'll be fine." Dillon said to Scott.

"No, I mean give me a status update on my car!" Scott growled. Tenaya laughed as Dillon cut the red ranger off.

"Rangers Black, and White, out." he smiled at his sister. They both nodded at each other, walking forward. This would be new for them after a year, but they knew, they'd be fine.

**I really enjoyed writing this episode and I ****_loved_**** writing the father-daughter moment between Sonny and Dillon. I hoped you enjoyed this episode and I'll be back soon!**


	5. Go For The Green

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Summer, Flynn, and Scott sat at a long table in a theater, waiting for Ziggy's candidates for the green ranger. They figured, they already had most of the team, why not get the last member? But, Scott was dozing, Summer could barely keep her eyes open, and Flynn was already knocked out, drool on the table. But they all jumped when they heard the boom of the mic.

"And for our _next_ green ranger candidate," Ziggy started.

"Allow me to present Captain Smoothie. " he smiled at the man with blue tights, a white shirt, and a red cape with a matching mask on his face.

"Uh, now, he's mostly been working birthday parties, and bar mitzvahs, but he _could_ be ready to take it to the next level." Ziggy said. Everyone nodded though Flynn was still slightly drowsy. They looked down to their clipboards and hovered over the box for Captain Smoothie, each of them ready to write an X. Captain Smoothie looked to Ziggy for confirmation.

"All right, you're on." he smiled at him before moving to the far right of the stage. Heroic music played, and Captain Smoothie took a _weird_ stance. He threw punches that looked kind of out of place. He did kicks that showed you he wasn't flexible or coordinated at all. Flynn laughed quietly, Summer looked at the man worriedly, he looked kind of sick, and Scott just put his hand over his mouth and his eyebrows were raised. The man played air guitar. Then he did a high jump and sadly, his cape got stuck in the fan. He went around and around, and the rangers heads followed him. Summer gasped and began to slightly laugh. This had definitely woken them all.

"This is so horrifying, but at the same time, I can't look away." she muttered. But then, the cape tore, and the man fell to the ground. With no clothes... Scott looked away in disgust, Summer gaped, and Flynn laughed out loud. Before he was hit in the chest by a red-faced yellow ranger. As the man got up with a confused expression, Summer covered her eyes, Flynn and Scott covering them over her hands.

"Uh, not to worry, not to worry. He was another warm-up." Ziggy tried as Flynn pressed his buzzer for "NO!"

"Uh, an Appeteaser, if you will." He smiled.

"Uh, the-the best candidates are yet to come, so.." he said as he tried to get the man's clothes from the fan.

"Sorry. Can we cut the power to this?" He yelled. Summer shook her head and Scott and Flynn laughed again.

XXX

Both Dillon and Tenaya stood on rotating discs in their suits without their helmets as Dr. K explained how their energy forcefields should work. Because they were morphing partners, they had the same energy power. Sonny sat in the corner of the lab, playing with her black stuffed cat and yellow stuffed bear.

"Each color of the rangers' series is designed to configure the movement of electrons within the energy biofield in a configuration that bends time and space in order to achieve a specific function." she told them.

"Should I pretend I understood _any_ of that?" Dillon asked causing Sonny to giggle from the corner. Dillon smirked. Hearing his daughter's laughter after a year made that small laugh his new favorite sound. Dr. K ignored him.

"Series Blue Suit is designed for time-field manipulation. It can halt the movement of electrons through the entire biofield, suspended time for 10 seconds. Series Yellow is able to read energy signatures and focus the flow into concentrated surges. Red Suit is designed to channel the bio-energy field for the three second burst attack." she listed off the powers of each suits.

"Which brings us, to _us_." Tenaya said.

"As the operators of series black and white technology, your suits are enabled with an invincibility shield that will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds." he said.

"Completely?" Dillon asked, suddenly interested.

"Theoretically, when your shield is fully powered, you could withstand the direct blast of a 40 megapulse explosion." Dr. K informed the two of them.

"Theoretically, but you haven't _actually_ tested it yet, have you?" Tenaya asked quizzically.

"No, that's what you're here for." Dr. K said. Dillon and Tenaya pressed a button on their morphers, back to back, and their helmets appeared on their heads.

"Great. Powering up shield." Dillon commanded. Dillon's shield was purple, and Tenaya's was a pure white. It covered the whole top half of their bodies.

"Ideally, at least one of you will have mastered this ability before the other rangers and your_ Ziggy _have found a suitable operator for the series green technology." Dr. K said as the rotating discs started once again.

"We'll try one at a time." he said before ordering Dillon out of the room.

XXX

"Lady and Gentlemen, please put your hand-" Ziggy started, but a man in silver and green cloths walked across the stage.

"N-No. Back- back here!" he tried, but the man didn't listen. After a bit of convincing, the man came back and tried to stand steadily next to Ziggy.

"Now, unfortunately, his favorite color is blue. Uh, but I'm sure we can change that." he said as the man stepped back and started twirling his extremely long sleeves. They each pressed it at the same time.

X

"Our next candidate, Pink hot." Ziggy introduced the candidate in black and pink clothing. He continued to do weird stances, and wouldn't stop. He then ran to one side of the stage and ran before skidding across it.

"Speed." smiled Ziggy. Pink Hot came to stand next to Ziggy and did an uncoordinated back flip and when he landed, he pretended he heard something with a _'Whip! Whip!'_ as he looked back and forth.

"Sound Effects." Ziggy tried again. Scott had his head in his hands, Summer had an uncomfortable look on her face, and Flynn's hand was already on the buzzer.

X

"Do you want to be a green Power Ranger?" the man with the dummy asked the dummy. This was a ventriloquist act, not even a Power Ranger audition. This was not good.

"Yes!" the dummy said.

"What can you do?" he asked the dummy. Scott, Summer, and Flynn all laughed slightly.

"I can sing and dance!" the ventriloquist made the dummy say. Scott immediately pressed his buzzer. The man nodded at Ziggy who had an uncomfortable expression.

X

A girl in a green overcoat and a bike helmet rolled around slowly on the stage on a scooter.

"She comes with her own vehicle!" Ziggy tried. Summer pressed the buzzer immediately.

X

"Picture this-" Ziggy started as a woman dressed in Asian clothing and holding an umbrella you'd usually find in a drink twirled on stage.

"You're in the middle of a battle, and it starts raining." he pointed to the umbrella.

"That's what we have _suits_ for." Summer muttered before pressing her button.

X

A girl dressed in all pink and black had a hoola hoop around her waist and Ziggy was trying to help her adjust it.

"Just a little bit higher and then we- 1, 2, 3." he said as he spun it around her waist. She spun, with Ziggy shouting "Go, Go, Go, Go!", but they fell to the ground.

"Hang on." Ziggy muttered. That time, they all pressed the buzzer at the same time.

X

A mime stood on the stage, pretending to be a box. Again.

"He-He's in a box." Ziggy smiled.

"He can't get out." he muttered at the confused faces of the rangers.

"Ooh... He's still in there." he laughed. As the man seemed as if he was being pressed down by the box, Ziggy muttered "I'm sorry." Flynn pressed his buzzer.

X

Finally, Scott had enough.

"Stop! Just _stop!" _he yelled.

"We're looking for a green ranger, here, not a clown!" he said. Ziggy took that to heart.

"Do you want a clown? Like-Like an actual clown? 'Cause I can get you one of those!" he said, flipping through his papers.

"And on that note, I'll be going home." Flynn said, as he, Summer, and Scott stood from the table.

"Thanks Ziggy. Very entertaining." Summer said, trying to be nice. Ziggy widened his eyes and rushed down the stairs of the stage.

"No, wait, wait, wait. No, you can't leave yet! Okay, this has all just been building up to my, you know, 100% can't-miss green ranger candidate." he said, trying to convince them. Flynn sighed, Summer put her chin on her fist, and Scott threw his hands up in the air.

"Ziggy, this had _better_ be good!" he growled. Summer stood.

"Actually, I've got to go. It's Sonny's nap time and Dillon can't put her down because he's testing his shield. You guys can handle this." Summer smiled and put her hands on her two teammates shoulders. They nodded, knowing Sonny's nap time was important, or she ends up annoying everyone and disrupting everyone because of crankiness.

XXX

Ziggy ran outside into the hall, looking over all the people with crazy outfits and such.

"Not you. Not you. Definitely not you." he pointed at a guy dressed as Santa. But then a big guy, with gray hair and an important looking suit pushed through the line and came up behind Ziggy.

"What about me?" he asked. Ziggy turned and you could see the panic in his eyes, but he smiled.

"Fresno Bob!" he laughed. he turned and there were two henchmen grinning at him.

"Hey. There you are!" he smiled nervously.

"It's funny, I've been looking for you _everywhere_." Ziggy exaggerated.

"Well, today is your lucky day. Because you found me." Bob said as Ziggy put a finger in the air.

"Hold on. I, uh, know what you're thinking. You're probably saying to yourself-" he started, but Bob cut him off.

"Where is it?" he growled.

"Right!" laughed Ziggy.

"Where is it? That's the million dollar question!" he smiled.

"_Five _million dollar question." Fresno Bob said, and by the look on his face, he was _not_ playing _at all_.

"Right, now before you say, uh-" he started, but Bob cut him off again.

"Pound it out of him, boys." he commanded. Ziggy was lifted by the two men behind him.

"Right, before you say that- No, no, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he said, but they carried him away.

XXX

They walked outside where Fresno Bob rubbed his chin.

"Why, Ziggy? Why'd you do it? Is it just that you're _that_ greedy or you're_ that _stupid?" Bob asked.

"Well, that all depends, uh, o-on what you, uh- Sorry, what are the two options again?" Ziggy stuttered. Bob rolled his eyes before signaling, letting his boys knew what to do. One of the men, grabbed Ziggy around his stomach, holding him up and the other put his fist up, but suddenly, there was a tune. The Farmer in the Dell. They all looked around before rapid footsteps came at them. Two henchmen were taken out. Ziggy didn't even know those two were there. She caused the man to let go of him as the two rushed at her. He threw a punch she blocked and pushed him away. She threw a kick to his stomach, and he fell into a few boxes. Ziggy hid behind boxes, watching the amazing girl in front of him. She had long flowing brown hair, and he couldn't see the eyes narrowed in determination. But what amazed him was the skill and flexibility she displayed. She jumped into the man's stomach which most likely hurt with her high heels and climbed the wall. She jumped into the air, and fell on her feet, grabbing a man's arm and breaking it. But she finally looked up after disarming the last henchman and Ziggy finally saw dark brown eyes. She looked exactly like Dillon and Tenaya. She would've been a younger sister. But her dark brown eyes glared at Fresno Bob. And for the first time Ziggy had ever seen, Fresno Bob looked _scared_.

"Wanna play too, Jabba?" she insulted.

"_You_ just made a _very _big mistake, young lady." Bob threatened. Though he still seemed frightened. He pointed behind her at Ziggy.

"And you! All five of the cartels know you're back in town, Ziggy! So, you better come by the track and you _better_ have what you owe us!" he growled, dropping a card. _'The Scorpion Cartel.'_ it read.

"Come on!" he growled at his broken and beaten henchmen. Ziggy smiled, coming from behind the boxes and picking up the card.

"Uh, those guys are really lucky you showed up when you did 'cause I was about to, uh- I was about to get primal with them, you know?" He nodded. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, they really looked like they needed some help. But, you know, since they're safe now, I'm just gonna go wait back in line." she played along with him.

"Line? You mean, for the ranger program? Th-That line?" he asked, excitedly. After what she did, she could be his chance!

"Well, I don't know if I have what it takes to be a _ranger_, but I-" she started.

"NO, no, you definitely have what it takes!" He encouraged before running off to alert the red and blue rangers.

"Really? Well if you say so." she smirked slightly as her dark brown eyes glowed a bright red.

XXX (**A/N: Just a little family moment I couldn't get out of my head and ****_had_**** to write!)**

Summer arrived at the garage where she found the cutest scene. Dillon had Sonny giggling on her back as he tickled her mercilessly. Summer laughed quietly at her family before walking slowly over to them. The two were unsuspecting as Summer jumped heavily on Dillon's back. He landed on the couch with a big 'oof!' as Sonny and Summer continued to giggle. He smiled and twisted, leaving Summer to fall onto the couch. She smiled up at him as he held a hand out to help her up off the couch. She took it and stood.

"Okay, that was fun. But we need to put Summer down for her nap." she smiled. Sonny groaned.

"But, mommy, I don't want to sleep yet!" she stuck her bottom lip out in a pitiful pout and in that moment, she looked exactly like Summer, minus the electric blue eyes. Dillon smiled, picking her up and setting her on his hip.

"Wow, you even have your mommy's pout. Minus her big blue eyes." he chuckled. Sonny smiled, big and bright.

"Yup. I have _your_ eyes." she smiled, poking him in the cheek.

"Well, munchkin, time to get you up to your room." Summer smiled, pinching the little girl's cheek. The 6 year old giggled and hid her head in her father's neck. They all walked up to Sonny's room where she changed into her pajamas and her Dad pulled the covers back, pulling her into the bed by grabbing her waist. He kissed her forehead, pulling the covers over her.

"I love you, Sonny." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Daddy." she whispered back. Summer admired the sweet scene before joining.

"We _both_ love you." Summer chuckled, kissing Summer's forehead, then kissing Dillon.

"_Ew_!" Sonny laughed, crinkling her nose before hiding under her blankets.

"I love you, too, Mommy." she whispered, peeking two little brown eyes out. Summer shook her head and caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Have a nice nap, baby." she whispered. Dillon nodded before getting up and rounding the bed to join Summer going out of the room. Sonny fell asleep quickly, her head full of dreams of her now, and forever,_ full _family.

XXX

The girl ran on a treadmill as Flynn looked over her stats. He handed the paper to Scott.

"She's off the charts _again_." he laughed. Zuggy stepped carefully over to the two guys.

"Well, not bad, huh?" he laughed nervously.

"Now, did I tell you or did I tell you?" he asked, with more confidence.

"Heather Sevenson. Former news-helicopter pilot. Ziggy, where did you find her?" Scott laughed.

"What can I say? Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." he shrugged.

"I make moves, this is what I do!" he laughed.

"Well, she's perfect. Too perfect." Flynn laughed. They walked back over to her.

"Heather." Scott said. She stopped the treadmill, looking up at him.

"Congratulations. You just joined the Power Rangers." he smiled proudly at Ziggy. Heather smiled, shaking Scott and Flynn's hands. Then Dr. K spoke in Flynn's hand.

"The sooner Series Green is activated and in phase one training, the better." he said.

"Great. Well, we can do the DNA bonding right here." Scott smiled.

"I'll grab the green morpher and be back in a flash." Ziggy nodded before turning.

"And Ziggy-" Scott started as the boy turned his way.

"Great work." he nodded. Ziggy nodded and mouthed "Yes!" as he turned away to get the morpher.

XXX

Back in the lab, the morpher on the green ranger suit pixeled out of the box and onto the ground where Ziggy picked it up.

"Just so you understand, Ziggy, you must guard that morpher with your life." he warned.

"My_ life_, Doc?" Ziggy asked, making a face.

"That's- That's a bit severe, don't you think?" he asked.

"That morpher contains the base DNA code for the series technology. You must do everything in your power to keep the morpher from falling into the wrong hands." he ordered. Ziggy nodded, understanding.

"Okay, okay! Never fear, the Zig-Man's here!" he promised.

"After all, who found you the perfect green ranger?" he gloated as he exited the lab.

XXX

Back in the theater, two of the guards were examining Heather and the metal detector beeped.

"Sorry. This thing's been giving me false positives all week." he apologized, looking at it.

"Hey, well, you can never be too careful, can you?" Heather smiled slyly. She reached up, and pulled her hair back, revealing a memory slot with a 7 etched under it.

"Hey!" the guard growled. He reached for his weapon before she grabbed his arm, taking the metal detector and kneeing him in his stomach, sending him to the floor. The one behind her already had his weapon out, he didn't know where to shoot. Heather turned towards him and kicked the gun out of his hand before punching him repeatedly in the stomach, sending him to the floor. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" it was Ziggy.

"And I got the green morpher for the perfect-" he came to the same room and as he arrived, she changed to her true form. A black leather suit with a helmet and black visor.

"Evil robotic imposter!" he finished his sentence quickly, with a slight change of words.

"Thanks, I'll take it." she smiled evilly. She tried to grab it out of his hand, but he held it out of her reach. He tried to run, but she grabbed his arm. She twisted him, so he threw the bag and pushed her, catching it and running. Heather 7 sighed in annoyance before walking calmly after him. Ziggy ran out behind the building where his scooter was. He took his helmet and put it on his head before sitting and starting the engine. He raced forward, and he got just a few feet away from his previous spot before she stepped out in front of him. She grabbed the front of it and lifted him, making him tinkle, just a bit...

"Okay, I, uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but, uh, what are you?" he stuttered, looking at her unsurely.

"Heather, Generation 7, Venjix human infiltration attack bot. I am your thoughts and mind. I am mankind's unconscious being..." as she continued, Ziggy looked around with an annoyed expression on his face before he came up with a plan.

"I am the final evolution of-" she started, but he pressed a button, squirting her with water. She dropped the bike heavily, and he looked at her with squinted eyes.

"That was actually a rhetorical question." he said as he sped past her. She growled before letting down her visor and taking off after him. He raced through people in a blind panic, hearing the pounding and rapid steps behind him.

XXX

Summer, Scott, and Flynn walked back in the theater after Scott and Flynn told her what had happened. They walked in the room to find two guards moaning in pain on the floor.

"Well, this does _not_ look like a promising development, now, does it?" Flynn asked, a sarcastic smile painted on his face. They raced back out of the room with one last glance at the guards who were finally standing.

XXX

Ziggy raced through curtains as laundry hung all around him. He stopped in the middle, looking around to make sure he was completely hidden. Then, he took out his phone, still looking around. He pressed his button to connect to the computer at the garage and said "Doc K, this is Ziggy. Come in." he whispered.

"Yes, Ziggy?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Uh, you know that perfect green ranger I found?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, turns out she's also a, uh, a deadly venjix attack bot, so, my bad?" he whispered.

"Is the green morpher secure?" Dr. K asked.

"That's affirmative. I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking." he nodded, still in a clear panic. Back in the garage, Dillon had been listening to the conversation.

"Ziggy, keep that attack bot busy. Buy yourself some time. I'm on my way. I'll track you through the morpher." he said.

"Yeah, well, hurry. This one's different." he muttered.

"Different? Different how? Explain." Dr. K demanded.

"Well, she's-" he started, but the tune "Farmer in The Dell" began again. He knew it was her. She had used that same calling card when she rescued him from Fresno Bob. He saw her shadow on the curtains, and sheets, and just everywhere there was a surface she could hide behind.

"She's_ enjoying _this." he whispered into the phone.

XXX

Scott walked into the living from the lab where Tenaya was still testing her shield.

"This is all my fault. I never should've sent _Ziggy_ after the green morpher." He groaned as he walked up next to Summer who was speaking to Dr. K.

"Any word, Dr. K?" she asked.

"We lost communication with Ziggy." he told her.

"Dillon has gone after-" he started, but stopped.

"Hold on. I'm picking up subterranean seismic activity in secret E-3." he said.

"Well, is it an Earthquake?" asked Flynn.

"No." Summer said as she zoomed in on the spot.

"Much worse." she whispered.

XXX

Ziggy began to shake as the tune continued. Then, he decided to speak.

"I'm not afraid of you, Miss Heather 7..." he whispered.

"Oh no?" she laughed. Before pulling a curtain behind him.

"Well, you should be!" she growled. She grabbed his shoulder to yank him off the bike, but he twisted out of his jacket that landed in her hands. She stepped easily through the scooter, but when she got through, Ziggy threw a sheet at her, making a run for it. He threw another behind him for good measure. He knocked over a rack, making sure to get a distance from her, whispering to himself.

"Okay, yeah, need to buy some time. Buy some time." he muttered. But he widened his eyes and smiled to himself, taking out the card. _'The Scorpion Cartel'_.

XXX

Ziggy ran up the stairs of the track before jumping over the railing where 5/however many there ever where stood. Along with Fresno Bob who was counting money.

"Fresno Bob! Did you miss me?" he laughed. Everyone was eying the green bag in his hand.

"Ziggy!" Bob smiled, handing his money to a henchman. Two of them grabbed Ziggy.

"I must say, you never fail to surprise me." he smiled, being nice for a change.

"You said, bring what I owe." Ziggy nodded, handing over the green bag.

"What you owe?" Bob asked, taking the bag.

"What you owe doesn't fit in any bag. You_ know_ that." he stated. Ziggy smiled evilly. Then, like he expected, rapid footsteps sounded behind him. Heather kicked off one of the men holding him, letting Ziggy make a run for it. She put a full-on attack on the cartel before turning to Fresno Bob. She glared at him and spotted the bag.

"That is _mine_." she growled.

"Yours?" he chuckled.

"I have been waiting-hey," he stopped.

"It's that girl from before!" he raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger.

"Right, now that I've reintroduced you guys," everyone turned to Ziggy, who was hanging out below them.

"Feel free to just hang out, get to know each other, beat each other senseless." he said, backing up. When he finished the sentence, he took off down the steps.

"Hold on. He lured her here. He _tricked_ us." Bob said in an infuriated tone. The cartels came at her once again, making the bot smirk. He put a forceful hand on her shoulder, making her laugh. She grabbed his arm, twisting it and sending him away from her. Another grabbed at her, but she flipped him. She tripped the others, making them fall and hit their heads. One of them tripped Bob who struggled with his toupee. Ziggy hurried down the stairs, quick as he could. As he got back out on the street, he heard an engine revving. He turned and saw the black fury racing through the courtyard.

"Hey!" he yelled at Dillon, who stopped at the sight of him.

"Get in!" he ordered to the boy who was practically shaking.

"Careful." he warned his friend. "She doesn't give up." he sighed. They both looked up as a tune started. Once again, Farmer in The Dell.

"Yeah. Yeah, she does that. It's like her calling card or something." he said, turning to the black ranger.

"Cute." he muttered. He slammed his foot on the gas, taking off down the road before she landed on the hood of the fury, making Dillon growl. He went faster and faster and faster, until he finally swerved, sending Heather flipping off the hood. She growled walking toward Ziggy's side and grabbed him shoulder, pulling him and throwing him out of the car window and onto the concrete. Dillon immediately threw open his door and hopped over his hood. She made to grab at Ziggy, but Dillon stopped her, blocking each of her attacks on him and throwing her to the concrete. She sat up.

"You've had upgrades." she laughed.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked her.

"Heather, Generation 7, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot. I am your thoughts and mind. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final ev-" she went over her long speech again.

"Save it." Dillon growled. During the time she spoke, she had gotten up from the ground. She pushed him, and tried to sweep him, but he back-flipped away from her, morphing. She flew at him and kicked him to the ground. Heather stopped in front of him, waiting for him to stand. When he stood she kicked and he blocked. He swung, she ducked. She grabbed his fist, he yanked and tried to punch her in her head. She blocked again and punched him twice in his gut. Heather yanked him up, and kneed him in his crotch, sending him flying to a fence. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest and crotch in pain. Heather laughed before heading over to Ziggy who had taken the green morpher out of his pocket. He tried to crawl away, but Heather smiled and stole it away from him.

"Now, I will bond with your series green and destroy the Power Rangers from within. I will become the final stage of techno-awareness." she began another long speech, but Ziggy stopped her.

"You talk too much." he said before standing and grabbing the morpher from her. As they fought for it, it accidentally locked itself on Ziggy's wrist. He pushed and pulled the lever, creating a flash of green that blasted Heather backwards. He looked down at the green spandex all over his body.

"Whoa! I'm a Power Ranger!" He said, feeling over his helmet. Heather screamed in anger before charging at him. She punched, he blocked, she swung, he ducked, and she kicked him in his stomach.

"I don't wanna be a Power Ranger!" he said, grabbing her foot as she tried to kick again. He jumped as she tried to sweep him.

"I do not want to be a Power Ranger!" he screamed. She tried to kick and punch, but he could actually block. But, she finally got a kick in, sending him skidding backwards with his new boots. She continued to kick, but he blocked it. He grabbed her foot, and she twisted in the air, flipping him to the ground. He got up and backed away from her. Then he heard, "Ziggy! Duck!". He didn't know who it was, but he followed orders and saw Dillon with his blaster. He shot at her 3 times, her being blasted away from the last explosion. She looked up at the two rangers, and they noticed a large broken piece missing from her visor.

"You all right?" Dillon asked the brand new green ranger.

"Yeah." he nodded as Dillon got in front of him. Heather stood up, growling. Her growl sounded similar to Dillon's.

"You haven't won. The gopher-bot is already within the walls of your city." she said in monotone.

"The what?!" Dillon asked. Ziggy said a few incoherent words, making Heather smile and laugh before walking away.

XXX

Dillon stepped through the woods, Ziggy far behind him.

"Dillon! Come on! Wait up!" he called desperately and out of breath.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" he asked.

"Shh! Listen!" Dillon ordered. He knelt down and put his ear to the floor.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked. Then he heard it. Rumbling. Quick rumbling that got louder and louder.

"Whoa." Ziggy said in amazement.

"See, uh, I don't like that sound of that." he said, turning to Dillon who sat up.

"Follow my lead." Dillon told him.

"Yeah. Right." he muttered as they stood.

"Deploy Weapons!" Dillon called, Ziggy following. The signs on their chests glowed, giving Dillon his rocket blaster and Ziggy his turbo ax.

"Rocket Blaster!" Dillon called, Ziggy following him with his own weapon. Together, Ziggy hit the ground as Dillon shot it, making the gopher bot underground be shot out. He fell to the ground in front of the two where Dillon growled "End of the line."

"Uh, yeah, what he said." muttered Ziggy. The gopher bot growled lowly before slicing the two in their chests. He ran toward them with a roar, but Dillon stopped him, by sending his foot up to his face. He tried to hit Dillon, who had gotten on his knee by then, but Dillon blocked. Dillon sped out of the way, continuing to block the bot from Ziggy's way who had run off screaming.

"He's-He's really mad." Ziggy stuttered, running to hide behind a tree. Unknowingly to the two rangers, Red, Blue, and Yellow flew onto the scene. As they arrived, Dillon was thrown into a tree. In unison, the 3 primary rangers jumped into the air and blasted the gopher. He fell to the ground as Dillon was getting up.

"Need some help?" Scott asked smugly as he landed.

"You all right?" Summer asked.

"I'm okay." he nodded.

"We tracked you from the seismic disturbance." Flynn said. Scott looked behind the 3 and noticed Ziggy.

"_What?" _Scott hissed. Ziggy whimpered behind them, making the other 3 turn.

"Who's that?" Scott asked. But they didn't have time for an answer before the gopher bot stood. The 3 primary turned and raised their blasters.

"Let's end this." Scott ordered. Together, the rangers sped through, around, and over the bot, each time blasting him. But as they stopped, he still stood. And he was angry. He put his shovel-like claw in the ground and shoveled dirt at the rangers who shrieked. Dillon put a hand on Ziggy's shoulder to grab him into the battle.

"No! Not me! No way!" he cried as he held onto the tree with one hand and tried to pull from Dillon with the other.

"Come on!" Dillon growled at him as his other hand slipped from the tree.

"No, no, no, no!" he begged, but he was pulled from it. They ran off, leaving the others under the dirt.

"Hey, where's Black, and where's Green?" Scott asked as they all climbed over the huge dirt pile.

"Never mind _where's _green? _Who's_ green?" Flynn said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I mean, who _was_ that guy?" Flynn cried.

"Come on!" said Summer as she pulled herself further out. She was the first to make it to the hole where the gopher had crawled underground. It was way bigger than her, or the gopher.

"Hmm." she muttered. Maybe she knew exactly where the green and black rangers went.

XXX

Summer was right. Dillon and Ziggy had jumped after the gopher and were now running through the dirt hole.

"Come on! He couldn't have gone that far!" Dillon told his companion.

"It looks like its gone that way." Ziggy pointed in the direction, also pointing out the obvious, and making Dillon sigh. In the middle of the city, the gopher popped out of the ground, causing others to run and scream. Behind him, Dillon and Ziggy climbed out of the hole.

"Let's do it!" Dillon told Ziggy.

"Okay. If you say so." muttered Ziggy before they both jumped in the air.

"Nitro Blaster!" they called together. They shot at the gopher in mid-air, making him fall to the ground. The black and green rangers landed and stood.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." laughed Ziggy. The gopher shot a blast of power and the two and only Dillon noticed it.

"Move!" he ordered, pushing Ziggy out of the way. As they moved, the rangers took out their weapons. Dillon hit with his nitro sword and the gopher blocked. Ziggy tried to hit him over the head with his ax, but he missed and stumbled.

"All right, come on." Ziggy muttered as Dillon continued to fight.

"Batter up!" he yelled, swinging his ax, missing the gopher and almost chopping off Dillon's head. He continued to swing, not realizing he was heading to a car. His ax went into a car window as he hit his head on the top of the car.

"Ow!" he cried out. He tried to pull his ax, but it was stuck. Dillon kept going in fighting the gopher, and his chances of winning were a total 40%.

"All right, this is-" Ziggy started, continuing to pull until it flew out and dragged him backwards.

"Embarrassing!" he called out. Without meaning to, he knocked the bot away from Dillon, making the black ranger tilt his head. He stood and looked at the shaking Ziggy.

"Hey! Watch out!" he told him. Next time he swung like that, he'd probably take his head off his shoulders. Both turning, Ziggy shrieked as he watched the bot come at them. He pushed them, only to have them push back. As Ziggy continued to push, Dillon was first to let go and kick the bot away from them, causing Ziggy to fall to the ground. Ziggy tried to be brave and swung his ax again, but the monster stopped it, and pushed the green ranger to the ground with his ax hovering over his head. Dillon cocked his rocket blaster and ran forward, jumping off the ax and shooting the monster in its face. Ziggy finally got up and took a correct slice this time, knocking the bot off of its feet. Ziggy smiled underneath his helmet as the bot rolled.

"Nice." he muttered to Dillon who rolled his eyes.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher." they called together as their weapons connected. They held it at the monster as Ziggy held up an engine cell.

"Engine Cell Activate!" he called, inserting it into the Launcher.

"Ready, Set..." they chorused as Yellow electricity moved its way through the weapon.

"Fire!" they announced as two beams of plasma were fired at the bot. The bot exploded when he hit the ground, causing Ziggy to jump for joy. But then, he grew bigger.

"What the-?" cried Dillon as Ziggy fell to the ground in surprise. As they backed up, Scott, Summer, and Flynn raced in front of them. Scott turned towards the green ranger.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Not now!" Dillon told him as Ziggy ran to hide behind the black ranger.

"We've got bigger problems." Summer said to Scott.

"Right." Scott nodded. They each took out their morphers and called for their zords. The megazord formed, and the rangers took their places.

"High Octane Megazord!" they chorused.

"I've got him in my sights." nodded Scott.

"Weapons Online!" called Flynn. The super saber came from the zord's leg and into the hand.

"Super Saber!" they called. From the ground, Ziggy complained to Dillon, "When do I get one of those?" They fought the bot, and he was easily destroyed in minutes.

"Yeah! Hey everyone! Check out how cool I am!" Ziggy yelled to them, making Dillon shake his head. They all heard him, but only Summer noticed the distinctive voice.

"No way." she muttered. She shook her head and put it into her hands. Summer knew who the green ranger was. And she didn't like it at all.

XXX

"Yeah!" cheered Ziggy as he stood, morphed, on a rotating disc in the lab, with all the rangers (And Sonny) in front of him. Summer had her head down.

"This is a bad idea." she told Dillon.

"I know, but there's no way to take it now." Dillon told her. Scott and Flynn turned to them confused. Summer gave a look to Dillon who continued.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and creepy Doc K computer screen," Sonny giggled.

"May I present to you, the sixth member of our team, Ranger Green." Dillon nodded to Ziggy who pressed a button on his morpher. The helmet flashed as it revealed the second curly haired ranger. Ziggy was smiling nervously at the rangers. Flynn gaped, dumbfounded and Scott's eyes widened as Summer shook her head. Tenaya laughed out loud.

"How? A-And why?" Flynn stuttered for the first time.

"Look, Ziggy, you can't just _be_ a ranger." Scott told him with narrowed eyes.

"There is a strict series of tests designed to assess the qualifications of an operator." Dr. K said.

"Look, he may not be an _ideal_ choice..." Dillon nodded in understanding.

"I would say far from it." Dr. K grumbled.

"...But you said he had to do _anything _to keep the morpher from enemy hands." Dillon finished. Ziggy nodded quickly.

"Bonding with it himself is the only way he could do it." Dillon told them.

"Yeah, but that's permanent!" protested Flynn.

"That's right. This is a done deal, fellow rangers." Dillon smiled. "So we all better start getting used to it."

"I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work." Dr. K muttered.

"The amount of training that would be required-" she went on with a speech, making all the rangers, except for Ziggy, and their tiny sidekick leave the room. "to properly prepare an unqualified-" he started, but Ziggy stopped her.

"Hey, train away!" he nodded.

"And, uh, when do we get back to the blowing up stuff?" but then, he noticed all the people leaving him with the doctor.

"Uh, hey guys, uh, just a few things about the rules about taking the uniform on dates!" he called, climbing off of the rotating discs.

"'Cause I think, chicks would dig it." he nodded in his own approval before the doors closed on their own.

**Quickest Update I've had in a****_ long_**** time! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Handshake

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Down in the garage on a Saturday, Flynn was working on something in the corner. Tenaya was in the kitchen drinking one of Flynn's famous smoothies, and Summer was in the training facility with Ziggy. Dillon was working on his car, Sonny watching him from on top of a stool. He began to get in after finishing his last touches, when he caught his daughter's eyes. She had a look of longing at the car, but it was wiped away when she saw her Daddy looking at her. He smiled softly.

"Come on." he nodded at the front passenger seat.

"Yay!" she yelled before running over to the side and opening the door. She climbed inside next to her daddy who started the engine. The car vroomed, making Sonny giggle in delight. Scott was watching them from the back of his car as Sonny laughed with her father. Sometimes, he got angry at Sonny for absolutely no reason. Maybe it was because she was a product of the love between his crush and another man. Other times, he wished Sonny was his daughter. But that would never be, since he couldn't change the past. Deciding to selfishly interrupt this father-daughter moment, Scott called "Yo, Dillon!" as he closed the back of his car. Dillon and Sonny turned to him, both still smiling.

"What do you got under the hood of that heap? 6? 8?" he asked, referring to the horses.

"12 and then some." he replied.

"You sure that's safe for a child?" Scott asked, hopping into his racer.

"Do you know how many times I've ridden in the fury, Uncle Scott? Well, not for a long time. But I've done it before!" Sonny defended herself.

"Well, if you wanna hear some real music, listen to this." Scott nodded, pretending to seem cool as he fired up his engine.

"Four banger, all the way." he called over the sound of their engines.

"Computer chip, nitrous injection. What can I say? I like to live dangerously." he raised his eyebrows.

"Explains your hair." Dillon said, making Sonny giggle loudly. Dillon's engine growled loudly, fire coming out from the sides. Sonny continued to laugh, happy that she could hear that sound again after a year. Scott and Dillon continued to make their engines roar, trying to beat the other. Summer came out of the training facility door on the stairs above them.

"Hey guys!" she yelled. Sonny caught her father's attention by tapping him and pointing where her mother stood. She climbed onto his lap so she'd be able to see her mother too.

"Could you try to make a bit more noise? I've still got some hearing left in one ear!" she asked, a smile on her face as she saw her fiance and daughter in the same car again. It brought a lot of memories back. The engines cut off.

"Just trying to make a point." Scott nodded.

"Keep trying." Dillon and Sonny replied at the same time. Scott immediately looked offended as Sonny giggled and her daddy high fived her. Summer chuckled.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't beating your chests so loudly, you might've heard Dr. K trying to page Dillon on the com." she raised her eyebrows before going down the stairs. Then they heard it.

"Ranger Series Black, please report to the ranger room." The screen said. Dillon sighed.

"Come on, Squirt." he nodded Sonny off his lap. They opened his door, and Sonny climbed out first, running in front of her father as they made way to the Ranger Room.

XXX

"Ranger Operator Series Black..." Dr. K started as Dillon morphed and Sonny sat in a chair to watch whatever Dr. K had in store for her Dad.

"Just, call me Dillon." he stated in an irritated tone as he morphed off his helmet.

"I would prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible." he said.

"Really? 'Cause I pegged you for the warm and fuzzy type." he remarked sarcastically. Sonny has always been used to her father's sarcastic behavior, so she found it funny and giggled again.

"It's easier this way." he told him.

"Easier for who?" he asked. Dr. K dodged the question and went straight to business.

"Your ability to drive the Series Black Zord Attack vehicle is needed to add firepower to the megazord configurations." he told him.

"If that thing has a steering wheel, I can drive it." Dillon promised.

"That's true." Sonny said from beside Dr. K's console.

"In order to channel enough energy to power the zord, you must first master your suit's five-second invincibility shield burst. Ranger Operator Series White has already mastered this ability." Dillon rolled his eyes.

"No offense, Doc, but how can I be sure this shield thing actually works?" he asked.

"The invincibility shield works fine. If there is a problem, it's with you." he said, not so subtle.

"Me? And I thought you didn't want to get personal." he raised his eyebrows in question.

"To achieve maximum power, you must have absolute faith that the shield will protect you. Any doubt will disrupt the flow of energy from the biofield." he instructed.

"Absolute faith- Got it." Dillon nodded. He walked to the front of the room as Dr. K continued to speak.

"We must train you to expect attacks at any time, and any place. You must be accustomed to placing yourself in the path of unspeakable danger. Shall we begin?" he asked. Dillon pressed a button on his morpher and his helmet appeared on his body.

"Hey, ready when you are." Dillon nodded. He looked forward, expecting an attack to come from in front, but there was loud machine noises behind him.

"Daddy!" Sonny called in a panic, pointing behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelled when he noticed the large machine gun pointing at him.

"Wait. Now, hold on just a..." it powered up before he could finish his sentence. He ran a slight distance forward and away from it before he was blasted into the air. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"Daddy!" Sonny cried, rushing over to the fallen ranger. She helped him sit up and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Sonny." he groaned.

XXX

Back in the garage, Flynn was placing upgrades in Dillon's car, thought Summer said he might not like it. Scott, Summer, and Ziggy were playing pool and Tenaya was upstairs in her room. Summer shot the starting ball and it caused 7 of the balls to go into different holes. She smirked proudly and sat up.

"What are you, psychic or something?" Ziggy asked in amazement.

"Something." She whispered sarcastically. Behind him, Dillon and Sonny walked out of the lab, Dillon's hair blown all over the place and Sonny crying into her father's shoulder. Seeing her daughter's tear-stained face, she rushed over to them. She held her arms out for Sonny and the tiny girl clambered into them.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked her.

"Dr. K... made me... watch Daddy... get blasted... over and over." she sniffled to her mommy. Dillon wiped her hair back.

"I'm fine, baby. Look at me. I'm okay." he smiled at the little girl. She nodded and Dillon hugged his two favorite girls, none of them noticing Scott steaming in jealousy behind them.

"Ranger Series Black..." they heard Dr. K saying.

"You still owe me 3 minutes of shield sequence training." he demanded.

"Well, see, I don't know if you know this, but my daughter is bawling her eyes out because of your _'shield sequence training'_" he mocked, with quotation fingers in the air. He and Summer continued to calm Sonny and when she was calm, the 3 of them sat on the couch.

"Daddy, can I have a soda?" the girl asked.

"Sure, baby." he nodded, kissing her forehead before standing and walking over to a mini-fridge. He opened it, and reached down for a soda, when he heard a click. He looked up and a cannon was staring him in the face. Dillon moved back as they moved forward. Facing head-to-blaster with it, he said "You've _got _to be kidding."

"Shall we begin?" Dr. K asked as if she hadn't just made a 6 year old cry. Summer and Sonny both turned around as they heard the blast and Sonny screamed as her father was blasted into a tire. He fell on his stomach and groaned. The tire behind him then fell on him. Summer put her daughter down and rushed over to him, lifting the tire off. Summer ran over and helped her daddy sit up with her help of her mother.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... need to catch... my breath." he heaved. Summer nodded as he laid his head on her shoulder and Sonny lied her head on him. Scott was practically burning in his jealousy by now, but he was relieved when the alarm went off. He and Ziggy put their pool cues down as Summer helped Dillon up. The four of them, and Flynn, jogged over to the computers.

"It's a perimeter breach through an air intake." Scott muttered in disbelief.

"It must be a pretty small attack force. Nothing big is getting through there." pointed Flynn. On the screen appeared Scott's father, Colonel Truman.

"My forces have taken fire at the sector 9 power grid. We can't hold them off." he told the rangers as Tenaya appeared beside Flynn. Dr. K appeared over the colonel.

"If Venjix takes out that grid, it could disrupt the entire southern hemisphere of the city shield." she warned them before each of the rangers took off towards their respective vehicles. But as Dillon and Tenaya opened the doors to the fury, Flynn reached over his truck.

"Uh, don't bother, mate. I just started changing the tires on that brute." He called to them. Dillon groaned.

"I told him you wouldn't like it!" Summer said. Dillon looked between Scott, Flynn and Summer before pointing to Summer.

"Could I ride with you?" he asked.

"Sure." she nodded. He climbed over the back of the motorcycle. She put on her helmet and peeled out with Dillon's arms wrapped around her. Flynn and Ziggy went out next and Tenaya groaned, knowing who she'd have to ride with. She turned to Scott who shrugged at her.

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" she asked as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Maybe because you're afraid... you might learn something." he looked at her with a smirk.

"Just drive." she glared. They followed the others out of the garage with that sentence.

XXX

When the rangers arrived on the scene, Heather 7 was fighting the guards with her visor down. When the truck and motorcycle skidded to a stop, Heather laughed.

"Ah, rangers." she smiled. The four rangers got off their vehicles and charged at her.

XXX

Tenaya widened her eyes in panic as Scott flew down the road. Scott turned to her wide eyes and laughed.

"What's the matter, Tenaya? You don't trust me?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know for sure who I can trust except for my family." she answered calmly.

"If you know for sure, it isn't really trust, now is it?" he chuckled. He punched it and Tenaya almost screamed until they were close to their destination.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Haven't you ever heard of downshifting?" she cried as they stopped. She was thrust forward, but stopped herself just in time. Scott smirked at her.

"Heard of it. Don't buy it." he smiled. She smirked before they jumped out of the vehicle and charged toward the grinders, fighting through them. All the rangers fought through the grinders, taking them down one by one and two by two. Flynn, Summer and Scott morphed 1 after the other, and when they were morphed, they called on their weapons.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn called. He held it on his shoulder, before pointing it at a group of grinders.

"Fire!" he called as a blast of power flew at them and they all exploded one by one.

"Zip charger! Activate!" Summer called. She pressed a button and lined it off with her shoulder before zooming it off of her arm.

"Street Saber Strike!" Scott called. He sliced through the grinders in front of him, smirking when they were all gone. Ziggy was really struggling with his batch of grinders, he morphed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, green spandex stretching nicely. Dillon finished his quickly, but when he turned, Heather was coming for him. She kicked him toward the ground, but he never fell. Only slid.

"I remember you." she smiled.

"I've been dreaming about _destroying_ you since the last time we met." she said sweetly.

"Keep dreaming." Dillon growled before morphing.

"Come on." he called. They danced around each for a few seconds before Dillon made the first move and threw a punch. She blocked it and continued to beat him senseless. Yet, he never fell to the ground. She finally kicked off his stomach and flipped away from him.

"Dillon, activate your shield burst!" Dr. K commanded.

"Activate!" he called. He held up the purple shield in front of him. But Heather punched it out of existence, knocking him into a few barrels.

"So much for invincibility." he groaned. Heather chuckled and Dillon get ready to attack until he heard, "Dillon! Get down!" he turned, seeing the red, blue, and yellow rangers.

"Road Blaster!" They called over him, with their weapon.

"Fire!" they called, shooting a plasma beam at her. She fell to the ground in front of Scott's racer. As they helped Dillon and Ziggy, she unlocked her hand from her wrist and stuck it under Scott's car before getting up and walking away with a smirk.

"Dillon! You all right?" Summer asked, a hand on his bicep.

"Yeah." He nodded and covered her hand with his. Tenaya ran over, joining them and then, they all heard Ziggy.

"Come on! Let me at him! I'll bring the hurt!" he cried out as he fought the air, for all the grinders had gone when Tenaya left. But then, he stopped when he realized he had kicked air.

"Is it over?" he asked. The rangers nodded.

"Oh." He muttered in disappointment. He cleared his throat before walking over to his team.

XXX

Down in the lab, Dillon was pacing behind the other rangers.

"Ranger Black, do you know why you weren't able to properly power up your suit shield?" Dr. K asked. He sighed.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." he sighed.

"To maximize energy flow, it is essential that you have absolute faith in the suit technology. We will need to double your training sessions." he ordered.

"No!" Sonny cried out from the corner. She had been sensitive about the training sessions since earlier.

"I don't think increasing my training is gonna help much." he said, looking toward his daughter, who was looking down with tears in her eyes. Summer, seeing this, went over to the smaller girl.

"Seems more logical than _de_creasing it, given your substandard performance." he said. Dillon chuckled.

"See, it's not the suit I have a problem with-" he started.

"It's _you_." he glared.

"Oh, here we go." muttered Tenaya, leaning against the wall.

"Dillon!" scolded Summer.

"Dillon, you're out of line!" Scott said, walking closer to the black ranger.

"Am I? Have you ever _met_ or _seen_ this _Dr. K_? Anybody?" Dillon asked when no one answered.

"It could be anyone broadcasting from _anywhere_." he said.

"Ranger Black, I assure you no one wants to destroy the Venjix Virus more than me." promised the doctor.

"_Then_, try testing the invincibility shield your_self_." he growled. With that, Dillon walked out of the room. Sonny hurried after him and Summer turned to her team.

"I'll talk to him." she nodded, following her daughter and fiance.

XXX

The next morning, Flynn began to make one of his smoothies.

"All right." he muttered. Dillon sat behind him, coloring with Sonny. Now, he doesn't seem like one to do that at all, but he'd really do anything for both his princess, and his queen.

"Now, um, two bananas, if you wouldn't mind?" Flynn asked, holding his hand out at Dillon. Dillon looked over at him disbelievingly before handing him the bananas.

"Come on." he urged. Dillon sighed before handing him the bananas.

"Okay. And a peach, if you would, please?" he asked, holding his hand out again. This time, Dillon smirked at Sonny who picked up a peach and handed it to her uncle Flynn. Dillon smirked at Sonny who giggled quietly before they both gathered their stuff and walked away.

"And an apple?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Come on, guys, hurry up." he said as the two walked away and up to Dillon's room without his knowing. But, Heather's hand quickly scurried the apple over to him and jumped, putting it in his hand and jumping away before he saw her. He looked over the apple and nodded in approval, looking to see side, and seeing that the two weren't there. He raised his eyebrows in confusion before shrugging.

XXX

"Yes, but this is my team, and he will follow orders just like everyone else." Scott said as he and Summer walked out of the lab.

"He's never taken orders from anybody. So I really doubt he'll listen you. Besides, we were all a little freaked out by Dr. K at first." she sighed as Flynn poured milk in his smoothie. But, as the doors to the lab were closing, Heather's hand entered. Flynn stuck an umbrella into his smoothie and the straw was _so_ close to his lips before the alarm blared. He set his smoothie down and threw the umbrella in his hair onto the counter.

"Every time." he muttered angrily before following his teammates to the computer.

"Shield grids are compromised in all sectors." Summer said.

"The city is completely vulnerable." Scott said, his lip bitten in worry. Colonel Truman then appeared on the screen.

"Rangers, we have multiple Venjix targets approaching fast." he warned them.

"A breach in gate 347." Summer said.

"All right, let's get out there." nodded Scott. The rangers (minus Dillon) raced to their vehicles and got inside them. They started the engines and everything, but suddenly, the garage doors closed. Flynn was the first to speak as he and Ziggy exited the truck.

"What? Did the doors just close by themselves?" he asked.

"What just happened?" asked Scott. Summer tilted her head.

"I thought I saw something moving." she said. Ziggy turned to the team.

"I know this is gonna sound silly, but, I would swear I saw a human-ahh!" he screamed as he was given a full blown wedgie.

"Hand!" he cried out in a high pitched voice as everyone looked to his space man boxers. A severed hand had a hold on Ziggy's underwear.

"For the love of Odin's Beard!" Flynn cried.

"Help me!" Ziggy said, in that still squeaky voice before it let go and ZIggy fell to the floor. Ziggy lay on the ground in pain as the hand scurried away.

"Rangers, I am picking up signs of an intruder." Dr. K said. The other rangers quickly followed the hand.

"Really, Doc? You think?" Tenaya asked. They made it to the pool table where they had seen he hand last. When they didn't see it, Tenaya, Flynn, and Summer picked up pool cues. Ziggy limped over to them, fixing his boxers, and picked up the fourth.

"Over there!" Scott pointed before he felt a tingling sensation.

"Ahh! It's in my shirt." he cried out. The hand climbed up his chest and used his shirt to slam him into the pool table.

"Do something!" he cried. Tenaya held his pool cue up and slammed it into Scott's chest, making him groan. Summer slapped her arm.

"What? I've always wanted to do that." she smirked. The others shrugged before hitting his chest and stomach.

"No, don't do that!" he cried. Dillon raced out of his room, after promising Sonny he'd be back, and looked down over the railing. He laughed at what he saw. He saw his sister, fiancee, and new friends were hitting Scott over the pool table.

"You got to be kidding me." he laughed before hopping over the railing, landing on his feet. He looked over at them as the hand crawled out of Scott's shirt. The hand crawled over to Dillon and grabbed his ankle, tripping him in front of his car's drafters. Summer looked down at him, but then noticed the hand heading towards the engine to start it. Dillon would be burnt to a crisp.

"Dillon, move!" she cried out. She dropped the stick and ran towards him as he was getting up and tackled him away from them and to the floor. She fell on top of him, with a big 'oof'. He looked up at her, her blonde hair hanging in his face.

"Thanks." he smirked.

"Your welcome." she blushed. The moment was ruined as the others morphed. They all looked around the garage.

"Where did it go?" Tenaya asked.

"Keep your eyes open." warned Scott.

"I don't like this." muttered Flynn. Behind them, the hand climbed up on the pool table.

"There!" Ziggy cried, slamming his ax on one of the middle holes.

"There! There!" Tenaya continued to point at the spots where Heather's hand continued to pop up, and Ziggy hit each spot.

"You wanna play hardball?" he threatened. He hit almost each spot with his hand after putting the ax down, but it popped up in the one spot he didn't hit. Ziggy growled and grabbed his ax, swinging it at the hand, but missing and almost taking the red, blue, and white rangers' heads off their shoulders. Flynn sighed and walked forward. He pushed Ziggy slightly in the chest.

"Step aside." he ordered.

"My turn." he smiled.

"Hey!" Ziggy frowned. He went over to a specific hole and stuck the nozzle of the blaster into it. Scott flipped over the pool table and help his sword over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Flynn asked.

"Tee it up." nodded Scott. He blasted the hole and you could see the burst of light move through the table. Where it blasted up, the hand came up with it. When it popped up, Scott hit it with his sword. It landed against the side.

"Watch out!" called Tenaya. She took her nitro sword and lined it up as a cue. She hit it towards Ziggy who slapped it with his ax. It landed beside Summer and Dillon where Summer got off of Dillon and they both stood. The hand jumped to the table where Dillon tried to slam it, but it climbed onto his arm. He slapped it there, and it jumped, landing on his car. It jumped near Summer, where she tried to punch it away, but it climbed onto her shirt, and she was flipped across the room, in the middle of all the rangers. "Ow." she mumbled before standing.

"Summer! You okay?" Dillon asked her, running toward her.

"Yeah." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. They turned to the hand where it was scurrying across the hood of Flynn's truck. It picked up the laser torch.

"Oh no! He's got the laser torch!" Flynn cried.

"Look out!" warned Ziggy. Two of them ran in each direction. As the weapon fired, Tenaya and Scott jumped over the pool table, Ziggy and Flynn ran behind all of Flynn' equipment, and Summer and Dillon jumped over a counter.

"Dillon, the invincibility shield." Dr. K said.

"Working on it." called Dillon. The two loaded their morphers with their engine cells. But then they heard, "Sonny, no!" They both looked up to see Sonny descending the stairs.

"Daddy? Mommy?" she called, seeing them behind the counter. The hand was turned to Sonny once Heather heard the small voice.

"Sonny!" Summer called. She looked around, seeing the small explosions and everyone hiding.

"RPM! Get in gear!" her parents yelled. Summer flipped over the counter, running to her daughter who had descended the rest of the stairs. She grabbed Sonny, covering her full body as two blasts sounded. He had to do it. His family was in danger. The invincibility shield would protect them. It had to. Dillon flipped after Summer and landed in front of them.

"Activate Invincibility!" he called. The purple shield was put up and as the torch shot at him and his family, it was blocked by the shield. He held it for as long as he could until, the torch stopped.

"Nice shield!" his sister called, running toward him, along with the others. But he didn't care about them. He turned to his daughter who had a couple tears running down her face.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" he asked as he and Summer morphed off their helmets. The little girl nodded before sniffling slightly and burying her head in her father's shoulder.

"Yeah, nice shield. But that was five seconds ranger black." they turned to the hand that had put the laser torch down onto the counter.

"Sonny, run!" Summer said. Without a second thought, Sonny took off back up the stairs. The two reapplied their helmets when their daughter was safe in Dillon's room.

"Your time is _up_." Heather said.

"So is yours. And let me tell you, point any weapon at my daughter again and your venjix hardware won't be the only thing destroying you slowly." growled Summer. Scott, Flynn, and Ziggy turned to her in shock while Dillon and Tenaya smirked.

"What? It was my daughter, people!" she yelled.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. K said behind them. They all knew what she meant, and they each moved as Dillon opened the mini-fridge behind him. Out of it, popped the cannon.

"You got to be kidding me!" Heather complained as she faced the cannon. The cannon fired, and the hand exploded. The rangers stood over it laughing. Scott chuckled, then turned serious.

"Black, White, and Green, hold on Fire Zone perimeter." he ordered.

"The rest of us are going to the zords." he said. Everyone left, but Flynn stopped and turned, smashing the hand with his foot.

XXX

The primary rangers arrived at the shield breach. The soldiers ran past them.

"Combine weapons!" they called, creating the road blaster. Scott activated the blaster with his engine cell.

"Engine cell- Activate!" he called.

"Target locked." he said as they prepared the weapon.

"Road Blaster!" they announced as it fired. It shot the monster who exploded. But then, he grew. The rangers immediately downmorphed their zords.

"Go for Megazord!" Scott called.

"Combine!" his companions called out.

"High Octane Megazord!" they called as it completed. Dillon, Tenaya, and Ziggy arrived below them.

"Here we go." nodded Dillon.

"Whoa!" Ziggy said in amazement. But as they watched on, they saw the drones, they gasped. They saw that the rangers were being shot at by Grinders in the drones. They ran for cover as they were also shot at.

"We're taking hits!" warned Flynn.

"I've lost lateral controls!" Summer yelled.

"Oh boy." breathed Ziggy as they finally got away from them. But then, they heard the 3 rangers cry for help.

"Brace for impact!" warned Scott as his controls sparked around him. Dillon's eyes narrowed as he heard Summer screaming.

"Doc, we need some firepower here! Do you think Tenaya and I can handle our zord?" he asked.

"It has a steering wheel, so you should be able to drive it, right?" Dr. K remarked. Dillon chuckled.

"Now you're talking!" Tenaya cheered.

"Right!" nodded Ziggy. The 3 of them pressed a button on their morphers. Along with the shield power, because they were twins, in reality and in ranger form, Tenaya and Dillon also shared a zord. As the zords were downmorphed, Ziggy, Tenaya, and Dillon jumped into their vehicles. The black and white wolf had double seats for both of its owners.

"We're in." they announced. Ziggy could barely hold his wheel, so his shark shook back and forth.

"Whoa-oh! How do I drive this thing?" he whined.

"Series Black and White and Series Green Zords are activated!" Summer called to their teammates.

"Guys! Bandits, 3:00!" Flynn warned them, referring to the drones. Ziggy skidded through explosions.

"Ahh! Where are the brakes?" he cried out, going through his 3rd explosion. He screamed as drones headed for him.

"I'm in a tailspin!" he cried out. Unknowingly to him, his shark swung it tail and destroyed the 3 drones in front of him. Dillon turned to his sister.

"Let's see what this thing can do!" he ordered.

"Right!" she followed. Together, they turned on his right tires and blasted the drones with a beam from its nose. Together, the black, white, and green rangers charged forward in their zords.

"They're straight ahead!" Ziggy said.

"We see them." Tenaya covered. They both hopped into the air, where Dillon and Tenaya shot their beams and Ziggy spun quick enough to create his own vortex. They both slammed into the bot.

"Lateral controls restored." Summer nodded.

"Arming Weapon." Flynn said.

"Power Rangers RPM!" they chorused. They sped toward the monster, super saber in hand. They took one last slice and destroyed the bot.

XXX

As Dillon got out of his car, Summer ran over to him and kissed him. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside. Dillon held it as long as he could until she pulled away, swollen lips inviting.

"What was that for?" he asked, licking his also swollen lips.

"_You_ finally mastered your shield_, and_ you got your zord. You deserved it." she smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What, no kiss for me? I did those things too!" Ziggy called. Dillon put his arms around Summer possessively and she called "I haven't been with you for 6 years." she laughed as Dillon kissed her ran over to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she giggled as her mother picked her up and put her on her hip.

"Mommy, Daddy! Is the hand gone?" she asked, cowering into her mother.

"Yes, sweetie. It's gone. And don't you worry. Your Daddy and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise." she put her head on her daughter's as Dillon kissed Sonny's cheek.

"That's right, and if they try to, you can help me beat them up." Dillon laughed. Then they heard Flynn speak.

"Now, I'm proud of you boys!" he said as he excitedly put his hand on Ziggy's shoulders.

"You did good, eh?" he ruffled Ziggy's curly hair.

"Watch the hair." Ziggy warned. Tenaya laughed, following them, but turning and gesturing for her small family to follow them to the table they were sitting at together. "Doc K!" Dillon called as they followed them and Summer's eyes sparkled with encouragement.

"I, uh, I owe you an apology." He said as he arrived in front of the screen. Sonny clapped her hands rapidly. Everyone turned to her.

"What? It's the first time I've ever heard him say that unless it was to me or Mommy." she shrugged. Everyone chuckled before the doctor spoke.

"Actually, I owe all of you something." he coughed. The K screen turned black, making everyone flinch and/or gasp. They all looked at each other before they heard the lab door open mysteriously, fog drifting out. They entered and looked around, Sonny hiding behind her mother. But suddenly, a door opened next to the console that no one had known was there. Sonny shrieked, clutching her mother's hand. They looked in and there was a chair with computers surrounding it, but no one was there. All the computers were black.

"Dr. K?" Scott asked, turning the chair around.

"Hello, Rangers." they turned around and saw someone. He wore a white lab coat over a navy blue _dress_. He had socks and _sandals_ and he had short, neck length hair, and light brown eyes. But _he_, was a_ she_.

"I'm Dr. K." she said. They all stared at her, gaping.

"What?" she asked before slipping off the voice-changing headset.

"You thought I'd be taller?" she asked in a high voice. They each looked at each other, eyes widening. Dr. K wasn't a he. Dr. K was a she.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
